


Don't Look Down

by FallstreakFeathers (Arkhelios)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Irredeemable villians, Kita doesn't know how to deal with crushes so she's suffering angrily, Kita has friends other than the avatars, Other, Self-Worth Issues, Slow Build Fic, War, dealing with and moving past fears, demon's have feral/animalistic tendencies, demons aren't always nice, demons have ''monster'' forms, genophobia/coitophobia, inconsistent formatting, irrational thoughts and behavior, learning to let yourself be loved, lore that author makes up because solmare doesnt give us a whole lot, spoilers for all chapters + some devilgrams and texts, unhealthy coping mechanisms/self destructive behavior, unspecified mental health issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkhelios/pseuds/FallstreakFeathers
Summary: [ If you had told Kita as she lay herself against her old pillow and pulled the scratchy wool blanket over her head that the next time she opened her eyes, she’d be trapped in a room full of attractive men who claimed to be demons, she would’ve offered to drive you to the nearest mental ward. And yet, here she was. ](Not canon compliant but follows the general storyline with lots of side quests before branching off completely.MC is named + uses she/her pronouns. Tags will be edited as the story progresses. Title + description may change (11/23/20).I don't have a beta, so chapters are posted edited 1-2 times, then I ignore it for a month before re-editing it one more time.Comments/Feedback are extremely welcome! I may not reply due to my anxiety but I appreciate every single one!)(Edit: chapters 1-5 last edited for readability/etc.  1/25/21)(edit 2/28/21: Story is not abandoned, author is just severely depressed and can't do creative things in anything but short spurts right now because it takes so much energy :') )
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	1. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/25/21  
> This chapter has been edited and is up to date.

Kita sighed wearily as she shifted her arms into a more comfortable position, shoving her face deeper in her own warmth. The room’s cool air sent a light shiver up her spine as she slowly became aware of the soft buzzing of voices, muffled by the pressure of her ears against her forearms.

“... -eird way to sleep,” one voice, a man, said. She mumbled unintelligibly to herself, cursing the blurry vividness dreams always seemed to have.

“Looks like the spell is wearing off,” another muttered, “it’s about time.”

Warm, yellow light flickered across her eyelids. It contrasted strongly with the coolness in the room. The wood (she thought it was wood. Oak, maybe?) under her head seemed to be the only warm spot available.

Of course, this meant she must’ve fallen asleep at the desk again. Go figure. 

She could feel the soft cotton of her pajamas and the small granola bar that she always kept hidden in its pockets pressed loosely against her leg. The buzzing voices blaring from the television across the room grew louder as she scrunched her nose in irritation, lazily flopping her hand across the desk in a half-effort to find the remote.    
Was the desktop larger than she remembered?    
“Are you sure about this one?”   
Kita grumbled incoherently to herself before curling her arm over her head to drown out the voices. Remote be damned, she’d turn the stupid thing off later.

_ ‘There goes the electric bill, I guess. Yay.’ _

“Welcome to the Devildom! As a human, it may take some time for you to adjust here.”

What kind of name was _‘Devildom’_? What the hell was playing? Some new show, probably. Oh well. She would turn the television off later. For now, it would stay on and mask the sounds of vehicles and people in the streets, and maybe provide some material for her dreams. Even if she would pay for it eventually.

“...Kita?”

… That was strange. Television shows never said her name.

She finally blinked, raising her head from the hard surface below her and wiping at her bleary eyes as she tried to focus. She immediately sat straight, eyes wide with alarm as the fog in her mind finally cleared.

In front of her was a group of men, eyeing her expectantly or with mild annoyance as she slowly glanced around the rest of the room. With a quick look down, she thanked every deity and spirit she knew of that she’d been too lazy to remove her sports bra that day. How long had she been asleep?

No light fixtures hung from the ceiling. Instead, the lighting came from a massive moon that hovered brightly in the night skies beyond the windows of the room. Candelabras stood scattered around the tables. Only a few were lit. 

A large banner dangled above each of the cushioned chairs. Each had been decorated in gold, and the black silhouette of an animal stood ominously against the violet material. From left to right the emblems bore a peacock, crow, serpent, a unicorn, a scorpion, a fly, and the last held something she couldn’t quite identify. A cow, maybe? The banners could’ve used some better composition, in her opinion. Would’ve been easier to read.

The red-haired man in the center had paused for a moment for Kita to respond, frowning a bit when she watched him with guarded eyes.

“...Oh, pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked, are we?”

_ ‘Yeah, no shit. _ ’   
She fidgeted slightly under the man’s stare. He was absolutely enormous, and meeting his gaze felt like looking into the gold eyes of a hawk.

She blinked once, and then again, before finally comprehending her small discovery with a sudden clarity. Gold, not brown or green or blue like most people. Contacts? They looked real. Kita quickly took another look across the line of men seated in front of her. She was met with four sets of colors just as odd as the red-haired man. Black eyes watched her from under the peacock banner. She wasn’t sure if the red glow was natural or an effect from the fire but it was eerily intimidating either way. Next was a blond man with bright green-blue irises that looked not the least bit interested in her but had an intelligence she knew was far beyond her own. Beside him sat a slender man resting his cheek on the palm of his hand. He bore eyes like the colors of the rising sun and he regarded her with what seemed to be  _ too  _ much interest. The one seated at the far right frowned grumpily and his violet irises stood out against fiery orange hair. The seats that corresponded to the crow, serpent, and bull were empty.

“I think the human might be broken,” the second to last murmured before the blonde beside him threw a warning glance.

“I suppose I should start by introducing myself.”

_ ‘Oh, I’ve been kidnapped. Great. Awesome.’ _

Kita resisted the urge to squint at the warm tone of his words. If this was real, then surely nobody who’d gone through the trouble of stealing someone from their bed...desk…  _ home  _ in the middle of the night would have their captives’ best interest in mind? No. She’d have to escape as soon as possible.

She swallowed, her mouth dry and muscles tense as a sudden hot flash and lightheadedness traveling through her like fire.   
She’d been  _ kidnapped _ . Or adult-napped? Hell, it didn’t really matter.   
  
‘ _ This must all be a strange dream’ _ , Kita decided. But it couldn’t be. The anxiety was too real. The nauseating dizziness, like a ship on rough seas, was too visceral and she could feel every muscle as they began to cramp.

“My name is Diavolo,” the man continued.

_ ‘So, when am I going to wake up?’ _

She considered making a break for the door, but quickly pushed the idea aside. She didn’t know what this building's layout was, and there were sure to be people in the hallways. She’d never make it. Besides, the door was enormous and looked solid. It would take too much time and energy to open. Better to wait.

“I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know me. Someday soon, I’ll be crowned the King of the Devildom.” He was a  _ prince _ ? Should she bow?… Maybe not. It wasn’t like she knew the proper way to bow to royalty, anyway.

She stilled and blanched, sitting somewhat straighter in her alarm when the next word of the sentence finally registered.  _ Demons _ ? That was... that’s impossible. Demons weren’t any more real than werewolves or unicorns or dragons. Interesting and fun to read about or study in fiction, but completely imaginary. She subtly scratched at her thigh, hoping the pain would do anything to make the world she was stuck in fade away.

_ ‘Why can’t I wake up?’ _

“This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo. We just call it RAD.” Kita nearly snorted. What an unfortunate acronym.   
Though, she supposed having to go to school in Hell would make sense.

She took a breath to calm herself and quiet her trembling leg. If these men really were demons and this wasn’t a dream (it was a dream), the last thing she wanted was to appear weak in front of them. It would be bad enough if they were human (they probably used ‘demon’ as a metaphor or something), but looking pathetic in the face of monsters that were known to feed off fear and other negative emotions might as well be a death sentence. 

“Why am I here?” 

_ ‘I’m still tired. What time is it?’  _ She clenched her jaw before she had the chance to voice the offhand thoughts.

“I will explain everything to you,” the man in front of the peacock banner stood. Kita immediately turned away from him. The man was obviously twice as large as she was, possibly more.

“This is Lucifer,” Kita opened her mouth as if to speak but closed it just as quickly, eyeing them both with a disbelieving expression as her discomfort grew stronger, “He’s a demon and the Avatar of Pride.”

_ ‘You’ve got to be shitting me. Guess they’re delusional too. Of  _ course  _ his name is Lucifer. I bet it’s actually something super unfitting like Louie and he just calls himself Lucifer because he got tired of the embarrassment.’ _

“He’s the vice president of the student council and my right-hand man… aside from that, he’s also my most trusted friend.” Diavolo’s laughter was loud, joyous, and very startling. She gripped her thigh painfully tight to hide her flinch. If she wasn’t awake earlier (as awake as she could be in a dream), she certainly was now, and she struggled to control her breathing again, cursing herself as the severity of her situation began to set in. She was kidnapped from her small and lonely home, in her sleep, and now she was sitting in what apparently was Hell itself, in a room with not only the Prince of the realm but  _ Lucifer  _ himself and what was likely 4 other demons of the same strength and cruelty. Or humans. Humans were just as bad, if you asked her.   
  
_ ‘So, when does the torturing start?’ _

“Flattery gets you nowhere, Diavolo,” Lucifer muttered.

“Why am I here?” Kita couldn’t, and did not try to hide the irritation in her voice this time. She chastised herself privately.   
“I’m not dead yet, am I?”

She earned herself a slight chuckle from the prince. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.   
“You aren’t.”

“This one’s really different from Solomon.” Why did that mumbled name sound vaguely familiar, Kita wondered. Probably some book she read. It wasn’t uncommon for names to be repeated.

“Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationship with both the mortal world and Celestial Realm,” Lucifer explained. Why?

Celestial Realm? Ah...If the Devildom was Hell, then that must be Heaven.

“As the first step towards this goal, we’ve instituted an exchange program. We’ve sent two of our students to the human world, and two to the Celestial Realm. I take it you’ve figured it out at this point?”

Kita frowned at the barely hidden smirk on the black-haired demon’s face.   
“I don’t remember agreeing to this.”

There had to be an ulterior motive to this ‘exchange program’. She doubted demons would want to play nice with everyone out of the blue. At least, not any demon she’d ever heard of.

She shuddered at the thought of returning to school. She’d never done well in any class back in her own world. She drew, so she took Art, but failed that (somehow drawing was less fun when you were told what to do. Who wants to spend an hour painting fruit when there’s a hundred worlds to be seen instead?). She latched on to some bits of history, but it was always the parts that were glossed over. She hardly passed math (only because the instructor had taken pity on her final exam). Why bother learning some math theorem when the entirety of space held a thousand and one secrets? How could she focus on English when the ocean’s depths remained unseen? Though, it wasn’t like she hadn’t  _ tried _ . She really did, honest. She’d just given up when she realized she was hopelessly slow-witted and that continuing to read and reread the texts when it never stuck was a waste of everyone’s time.

“Regardless, you’re here now. Your period of stay is a single year. You will work on the tasks assigned to you from RAD.”

Kita grumbled to herself. What was there that she could do that would prevent this? What might work, and not get her killed?   
She turned to the prince in front of her.   
“I am the worst possible choice for this,” she reasoned, “did you even look at my previous school grades before... selecting me?”   
  
“You truly are quite different from Solomon!” he laughed again.   
Was that a good thing?   
“Yes, we checked. And read the notes some of the teachers left on your report cards as well.”   
“Oh, great, so you know I have no hope of passing anything here,” Kita quipped.

“After one year,” Lucifer ignored her outburst, “you will compose a report about your exchange here in the Devildom.”   
“You mean kidnapping?” She couldn’t stop herself.  _ I could just... not write the paper. They know that, right? _ _   
_ “If you must view it that way.”

Kita bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to distract herself from the fear still pooling in her stomach, her expression dark.   
“Don’t glare like that,” Lucifer smiled patronizingly. She wanted to wipe the smugness off his face. Trying would probably get her killed, though, so she settled for glaring harder.   
“You won’t be abandoned all by yourself here.”   
  
‘ _ Gee, what a relief _ .’

“You’ll need someone to look after you. I think that person should be my brother, Mammon.”

Kita wasn’t sure what it was about his tone of his remark that made her think the demon in front of her was up to no good, but she quickly concluded that she did not like him in the slightest.

“He’s the Avatar of Greed and... how should I put it…?” he mulled, “well, you’ll understand soon enough.”   
She hadn’t thought it was possible to admire someone any less as he handed her a small device.   
“This is yours for as long as you’re here. Call Mammon.”   
Kita looked between Lucifer and the phone with distaste.

“Can’t I just text him?”   
“I believe a call would be more appropriate.”   
“Texts are easier, and more practical,” she countered.   
“You will call him.”

She thumbed through the contacts, pressing Mammon’s name with a quiet sigh. Knowing her luck, the guy wouldn’t even pick up and she’d be stuck playing ‘telephone-tag’ for an hour.

It rang twice before a raucous voice erupted from the phone.

“Yoooooo.”

“Uh… hey?”   
‘Yo’? Did anyone actually say that anymore? Apparently this guy does.

“Eh? Who the hell are ya? You ain’t Lucifer!” he sounded as confused as he was relieved.

“Kita.”

“Huuh? I don’t know anyone with that name.” Was he always this obnoxiously loud? Kita held the phone off her ear, wincing.   
“Geez, I was gettin’ all chilly here thinkin’ it was Lucifer again. So, what business do you have with THE Mammon.” She nearly rolled her eyes. Who refers to themselves like that?

“Apparently you’re in charge of me from now on.” She did not try to hide the annoyance in her voice.

Mammon snorted.   
“Hell no! There’s nothin’ in it for me. Whaddya even mean by ‘be in charge of you’?”   
The phone fell silent and then exploded in noise again as he yelled excitedly.   
“AAH! I get it now! You’re the other human exchange student! Yeah, g’luck with that. I ain’t got time to play babysitter for a weak little human. See ya!”

“Listen here, jackass,” Kita snapped. She was tired. She was stressed, and she sure as hell didn’t need  _ this _ .   
“I’m not happy about it either. You think I wanted to be taken from my home? You think I want some asshole  _ demon  _ telling me what to do? Lucifer told me to call you.”

Sharp laughter blasted from the other side of the phone.   
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Ya think  _ the  _ Mammon would listen to your bull just ‘cause you’re tryin’ to scare me with that name? I ain’t stupid.”   
Kita cringed. She’d spoken to him for less than thirty seconds and he was already proving to be absolutely insufferable.   
She was abruptly aware of the large demon behind her as he turned her shoulder towards himself so he could speak into the phone. She jerked herself out of his grip with a grunt and a glare, but allowed him close enough that Mammon could hear him.

“You’ve got ten seconds… nine… eight…”

Kita held back a laugh at the sharp yelp that squeaked through the phone.

“YESSIR!”

The call disconnected, and Kita shut off the screen. That easy, huh?    
So, this was who was supposed to keep her safe here? Are they joking?

“Sounds like you had a pleasant chat,” Lucifer said with an amused glint in his eyes. She had the sudden urge to throw the device across the room. Or at him. Throwing it at him would be much more satisfying. But that might make him want to kill her faster.   
Instead, she gave him a sickly sweet smile.   
“Yeah, he seems about as trustworthy as the rest of you.”   
She hoped the insult would fly past him. It didn’t, and she didn’t miss the brief laughter from the green-eyed man.

“You should show us more respect, human,” Lucifer glowered.

Kita glared back at him, hands clenched tightly as she stood and stared at him. She was silent a moment before she spoke, imparting as much hate and rage into her words as she could.

“I will  _ never  _ respect you,” her voice left her with a hiss and the shadows in the room seemed to lengthen as Lucifer tensed angrily. A chill ran down her spine.

“Well, if you were suddenly brought to an unfamiliar place and told that a stranger would take care of you, I’m sure you’d be anxious,” Diavolo interrupted softly. The atmosphere returned to normal, although Lucifer continued to stare at her. Kita nodded once at the prince, recognizing how easily he diffused the situation.   
“Mammon won’t be the only one helping you out,” he turned to Lucifer, “we still need to introduce our new friend to your brothers. It’s probably better that you do that, wouldn’t you say?”

_ ‘He must mean the others sitting here _ .’

“Yes… As much as I  _ dread  _ the idea of doing so, you’re right.” Kita raised her eyebrow at his words. He didn’t like his own family? Well… there was one matter they shared in common then. Not that it was an excellent thing to bond over.

“Come now,” the man in front of the scorpion banner said, his hair bouncing slightly, “you should be honored that you get to introduce a  _ sweet  _ and  _ charming  _ little brother like me!”

Lucifer ignored his words.   
“This one here is Asmodeus. He’s the fifth eldest, and the Avatar of Lust.”   
Kita nearly wrinkled her nose.   
_ ‘So, what? He’s horny all the time? Gross _ .’

“Wh… I can’t believe you just totally ignored what I said,” Asmodeus frowned, “And not only that, you referred to me as ‘ _ this one’ _ . How rude!”

The demon in front of the unicorn spoke next, eyebrows pinched together, “Hmph. At least he didn’t ignore you altogether. How do you think  _ I  _ feel?”

“That one there is Satan,” he watched the blond with an unreadable expression, “He’s the fourth eldest of us. At first glance he may seem like a responsible demon with a good head on his shoulders, but looks can be deceiving.”

_ ‘Of course there’s a ‘Satan’ too. Bet his name is really ‘Stuart’.’ _

“So is insulting each other  _ a thing  _ with you all, or is it just you?”

Satan smirked, but Lucifer let her go unanswered.

“I am the Avatar of Wrath. Nice to meet you, Kita.”

“Likewise.”  _ I guess _ .   
“So what’s Avatar of Wrath even mean?”   
“It sums up what he’s about,” Lucifer explained,” he may flash you a pretty smile like that, but it’s all an act.”

_ ‘Wow, he really does like dragging his brothers _ .’

“If you continue making claims like those, you’ll just scare her.” Satan smiled. It honestly  _ did  _ look forced, and Kita leaned back in her seat, anxiety rising again, as the surrounding atmosphere grew dark again, like the pressure in the room was dropping. Angry. Kita didn’t like anger. It brought up too many memories she’d much rather forget. She shook her head to clear her mind of the oppressive aura.

“Don’t take him seriously, Kita. Lucifer enjoys speaking ill of his brothers. He’s the Avatar of Pride, after all,” Satan said.

“I’ve noticed,” Kita replied shortly. There was a difference between ‘prideful’ and ‘jerk’ and the black-haired demon crossed it a good while ago, in her opinion.

“Are you two done?” Lucifer sighed.

“Now, the one there with the grumpy look on his face is Beelzebub. He’s the sixth oldest.”

It didn’t take Kita more than a second glance to realize the size of the demon. This guy was well over six feet tall (in fact, she wouldn’t doubt if he was closer to seven, though it would be hard to tell unless he stood up), and would’ve dwarfed her had they been sitting next to each other.

“Lucifer, I’m hungry,” Beelzebub frowned. He held his stomach with one hand as it erupted in a monstrous noise loud enough to echo through the room. If Kita’s stomach sounded like a dying whale, the demon in front of her had one that emulated twenty bears. She shuddered to think of hearing something like that in the dead of night. It was sort of impressive, actually.

“That’s too bad. Behave yourself.”   
  
Beelzebub turned his head, a crestfallen look on his face as he muttered,   
“I’m Beelzebub, Avatar of Gluttony.”

“There are seven of us siblings in all. I am the eldest.” Lucifer said.

“Mammon is the second. My other brothers aren’t here at the moment. You’ll meet them later today.”

Diavolo interjected cheerfully.   
“They will lend you their strength during your stay in the Devildom. To keep you safe, you’re to remain with them at the House of Lamentation.”

_ ‘Sounds inviting _ .  _ What next, the Hotel of Weeping Souls?’ _

Lucifer nodded before turning to Kita.   
“Most agree with Diavolo, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t vulgar demons out there who would harm you,” Lucifer told her, “if anything were to happen to you, it’d be our responsibility.”   
His expression turned dark and Kita could feel the warning behind his words when he spoke, “I won’t betray Diavolo’s expectations.”  _ ‘Don’t make yourself any more trouble than you already have’ _ , was the unspoken message.   
“Although we will live together, you should still have the means to reach us at any moment. All our phone numbers are already on your D.D.D, along with a messaging app.”

“I’ll send you a message!” Diavolo’s energetic tone cut in.

“Isn’t that nice, Kita? Now you’ll be friends with the future king of the Devildom!” Satan smirked.

“I really doubt that,” Kita muttered as she looked at the screen.

**Diavolo** : This is my account.

**Diavolo** : Feel free to send me a text at any time.

The emoji he sent next was an odd, three footed bird creature. It was obviously angry, and oddly adorable.

_ ‘Have I irritated him already? That’d be my luck.’ _ She shoved the thought away when a glance at the prince revealed a face slightly twisted in concentration.

**Diavolo** : Oh, sorry.

**Diavolo** : I haven’t gotten used to this yet.

**Diavolo** : You see, Lucifer is the only demon who sends me messages…

Kita supposed it would be intimidating for anyone to knowingly speak to the prince, but for Lucifer to be the  _ only  _ one who would text him? It made her almost feel sorry for the guy.    
She replied with an emoji of a shivering shiba inu, confused at the random human world animal amid a hundred demonic creatures.

**Diavolo** : Hahaha, that’s a cute dog!

It took Kita a second to realize that he hadn’t laughed out loud, but he grinned at her before putting his phone away at the exact moment she heard muffled shouting from outside the room.

“It seems the idiot has arrived.”

The heavy door slammed open behind her, crashing into the wall as a white-haired man stormed inside.   
“Hey!” Oh,  _ God,  _ his voice was even louder in person, “just  _ who  _ the hell do you think ya are, human? You’ve got a whole lot a’ nerve summoning the  _ Great Mammon _ .”

“I wasn’t aware I could summon demons with a phone,” she drawled, against her better judgement, “thought all that needed a blood ritual or something?”

Mammon glared at her.   
“Listen up, because I’m only gonna say this once,” he growled, “if you want to continue your pathetic existence, then hand over all your money. And anything else of value, too!”

_ ‘This sounds like a corny mugging _ .’

She should just keep her mouth shut. Every fibre of her being screamed at her to stay quiet. Unfortunately, she was never very good at listening to herself when she was frightened.   
“Do I  _ look  _ like I have money to you?”   
“Hey! I’ll wipe that stupid, happy-go-lucky look right off your face...by eatin’ you,” he barked. It was hard to take him seriously with the way he spoke, even as he leaned close to her face.   
“Not if I eat you first,” Kita snarled, earning her another amused chuckle from Satan.   
“Like a weak human could ever do that.”   
“On second thought, I wouldn’t want to anyway,” she mused, “you’re pretty boney. You look like you’d be tasteless and gristly.”   
“Why you-” He gripped the edge of her shirt.

“Mammon, knock it off or I’ll punch you!” Lucifer snapped.

Kita turned her sight to the prince in front of her as Lucifer wasted no time hitting Mammon and drawing a loud yelp from the younger demon.   
“ _ This _ is what I’m going to have to deal with for the next year?”   
At this point, she’d almost rather they be  _ normal  _ kidnappers.   
And she was still waiting for the wonderful moment where she’d wake up from this nonsense.   
  
“Kita, Mammon here is the Avatar of Greed,” Satan interrupted from his seat, “he oversees all forms of it. Whenever he takes a liking to someone, they suddenly find themselves awash in money. From what I hear, if he breaks it off with someone, that wealth evaporates.”

“He’s also a masochist,” Asmodeus added, “that part’s important.”

Kita eyed him, no longer trying to keep her irritation and disgust hidden. There was no possible reason she could think of that she would ever need to know that.

“Indeed,” Lucifer said, “and it just so happens that I have a job for my masochist brother.”   
  
“Y’all, stop telling lies!” Mammon groaned, “I ain’t asked for that punch, and I  _ ain’t  _ a masochist!”

“Mammon,  _ you  _ will be in charge of seeing to this human’s needs during the entire exchange. I expect your full cooperation.”

“What?! Why me?!”

Kita tried not to flinch at the volume of his indignant shouting. It really wasn’t as if she wanted the white-haired demon to tag along with her, and he was obviously about as fond of the idea as she was. That is to say, not at all.

“You’re lucky, Mammon... I’m so jealous,” Asmodeus whined.

“Then why don’t you do it?” Kita froze. Somehow, she trusted and liked Asmodeus even less than her current assigned sitter. Besides, Kita and flirting went together as well as oil and water.

“Hell no, too lazy.”

_ ‘Thank my lucky stars _ .’

“Just give up, Mammon,” Satan sighed, “there’s no getting out of this. You cannot refuse a direct command from Lucifer.”

“But why does it have to be me?!” Mammon grumbled, “what about Beel? Why can’t he do it?”

“We might as well ask him to  _ eat  _ this human,” Asmodeus said.

“Mm. Yeah, I can’t promise I wouldn’t.” Kita wasn’t sure if it was the nonchalant way the man spoke that amused her, but it took all her concentration not to laugh. Maybe it was the absurdity of it all.

_ ‘At least he’s honest _ ? _ Points for that, I guess.’ _

“You’re useless, you know that?”

“Mammon?” Lucifer spoke softly, his eyes darkened and dangerous.

“..Wh-What?” he stuttered.

“Surely you’re not telling me you object to this arrangement?” The flames of the candelabras flickered, and Kita shivered as the atmosphere, again, grew heavy.

Mammon was silent for a moment. The room was quiet enough that Kita was certain she could hear a pin dropping from the hallway.

“Ugh… I hate you guys, every last one of ya!” he growled, “fine...  _ Fine _ , I’ll do it, okay?”

Drama queens. She was going to have to spend a year dealing with the seven demons who quickly were becoming the biggest drama queens she knew. Great. Perfect.    
She placed her index and thumb between her eyes, rubbing in an attempt to quell her growing headache. This was all just too much. Her exhaustion had long since quelled the anxiety and fear she’d felt, and even her anger was slowly slithering back to the confines of her unconscious thoughts. Now, she simply wanted to go back to bed and pretend this hadn’t happened.   
  
‘ _ This has to be a bad dream.’ _

“All right,  _ human _ ,” he spat the word like it disgusted him, “listen up. As much as I don’t want to look after your worthless ass, I’ve got no choice. It’s an enormous pain, and I’m too important for this kind of thing, but Lucifer told me to do it, so I will. You better make sure you don’t cause me any trouble, got it?”

Kita crossed her arms, frowning.

“...”

“Uh… Good. Glad we have that covered.”

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

It had taken another two hours to wrap up Lucifer’s basic explanation of what was expected of her and by the time he finished, after countless insults and complaints thrown by her new ‘guardian’, Kita wanted nothing more than to scream and disappear into the void. Her anxiety was back with a vengeance and seemed hellbent on making her suffer. She couldn’t concentrate on anything but the tremoring of her leg as she bounced it off the floor to keep herself awake.

“To sum it up for you, you will be an exchange student here at RAD for one year and you must do your tasks,” Lucifer said, “your tasks consist mainly of whatever you’re assigned at RAD, and special assignments you receive from the council. As you have no magic power, we will lend you a hand should anything, demon or otherwise, attempt to threaten you.”   
  
She shifted against the intense coldness that clutched her spine like a vice, tightening and choking her until she could hardly breathe against the lump in her throat and her exhausted eyes. She was so, so incredibly close to breaking down. 

_ ‘Don’t cry. Don’t you dare cry, you stupid, useless idiot. Don’t you dare show any more weakness in front of these people.Why can’t I just wake up? Please… ’ _

“I wanna make one thing clear right now: don’t blame me if someone gets eaten,” Mammon spoke, as if she wasn’t in the room, “‘cause it ain’t my fault.”

“Lucifer, I’m  _ hungry… _ ” Beelzebub grumbled again.

“That’s too bad. Now behave.”

Beelzebub, again, turned his head away and his frown deepened with a whiney growl, like a large dog who’d been scolded. It was at least the third time the demon had mentioned his empty stomach, and he seemed increasingly upset each time. He also seemed to pay more attention to her as he stared unblinking in her direction. There was something very predatory about his gaze, and Kita avoided meeting his eyes.   
She rummaged through her pajamas pocket, pulling out the granola bar she’d forgotten about in the midst of all the chaos.

“H-Hey… I don’t know if you’ll like this, but you can have it if you want?” Kita offered the large demon. Anything to make him stop drooling at her like she was a piece of meat. Though, if demons really ate humans, she supposed she was. It wasn’t a comforting thought.

She let out a laugh under her breath, amused at how quickly his face lit up as he nodded enthusiastically. She pulled her arm back to toss the small bar to him and, despite missing her mark by at least two feet, he caught it effortlessly.

“Thanks!” His smile seemed to brighten the room as he tore open the wrapper.

_ ‘Oh…He’s kinda cute when he doesn’t look like he wants to rip me apart.’ _

Kita shook her head at herself. What was she doing thinking about him like that? Thank God it didn’t seem like they could read minds.   
Diavolo appeared enthralled with her actions and she avoided his intense look by awkwardly staring at the ceiling, and then the table.

“I have no more food, so don’t ask,” she told the prince, only partly joking as she tried to ease her discomfort.

Kita yawned, eyes beginning to droop in her exhaustion. It had been well past midnight when she’d gone to bed, and she wanted nothing more than to return to one, soon.   
“Are we done here yet?” she asked, trying to mask her irritation behind yet another yawn.

“Yes!” Diavolo said,” as stated earlier, you’ll be staying in the House of Lamentation with Lucifer and his six younger brothers. They’ll escort you there now.”

_ ‘Wonderful _ . _ House of Scary Demons, here I come. I’m gonna die. _ ’

“Humans, angels, and demons… I imagine a universe where each accepts the other. Where we are brought together as friends.”

Kita rose from her chair as the others did, slowly trailing after the group as they moved through the hallway. So much for escaping as soon as possible. They surrounded her on all sides, and she was ready to collapse, anyway.

“One year,” Diavolo called after them, “that’s all I ask of you. Good luck, Kita.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 1/25/21 for readability. This chapter is up to date.

If Kita had thought the light of the moon was blinding enough inside the extravagant building, it was nothing compared to being in its direct path. She squinted against the pale beams as she stepped out of the doorway after the white-haired demon. He walked quickly, as if he was trying to lose her. She had to take two or three steps for his every one. He grumbled lowly about something, but couldn’t be bothered to listen closer. In fact, she wished he’d just close his stupid, too-loud mouth.

The soft calls of animals hidden in the treeline caught her attention and she slowed herself to peer through the ever looming darkness, not that it was overly difficult with the moon hanging in the sky like some kind of sentinel. The green leaves swayed in a light, lukewarm breeze. The wind sent little ripples through the field of grass. It was only then that she noticed the scent of living plantlife. A group of small black birds flitted from the branches, startled by the couple trespassing below them. She blinked slowly.

_ ‘Crows _ ?’

There was not a trace of sulfur, fire, or death on the air.

She stepped over a group of tiny blue blossoms she couldn’t identify. The hairy leaves were jagged, with bright green sap oozing from the stems.

“Hey, human! What’re ya staring at? Ya never seen flowers before? Pick up the pace!”

Kita jumped at his voice. Honestly, did the demon have any volume other than ‘loud’?   
She kept her head down as she finally abandoned her plan to run. There’s no way she’d be able to escape him if he moved that quickly.    
Light from the lamps that lined the streets glowed bright against the wet pavement. She caught her reflection in a puddle as she passed. Dark circles lay under her eyes, framed by her stringy, sleep-mussed hair.   
She looked like a rat.

“Can’t believe those jerks left me to babysit you alone.”

No, there was no way she’d get out of here without knowing where she was going. The streets were already like a maze. Did she really expect things to be that easy? Of course not, only an idiot would think that.   
‘ _ I’m an idiot.’ _

She felt like a prisoner being escorted to her own execution and the feeling was only strengthened as she caught the curious and hungry eyes of various demons on the streets. Those in the lights of the streetlamps appeared human, or mostly so, but a few hid in the shadows and their forms shifted and fluttered as they stared. Only their eyes stayed a solid shape. One of these creatures approached the two, prowling behind them like some kind of cat and emitting an insect-like chittering that rose in intensity the longer it followed them, only to scamper away when Mammon growled a guttural, throaty sound.

Kita cringed. The short display reminded her of those silly groups of kids in her school years who pretended to be dogs, or sometimes horses. She was the local velociraptor in those days, and occasionally a Tyrannosaur if she was feeling particularly wild. The difference was the genuine threat behind the noise that bubbled from the demon’s chest.

“You were full of piss’-n’-vinegar earlier, what’s with the silence?”

She released a heavy breath as she continued to pretend he didn’t exist. Earlier she was scared, now she was just exhausted. If she stayed quiet and kept her head down, if she didn’t make eye contact, then everything would be fine. He’d leave her alone. That’s how things always were.

She sneered at the demon as he glanced at her ever-so-often to make sure she was still there, and the not-so-quiet complaining that traveled back to her on the wind as they stopped in front of a swooping steel gate with a dry “we’re here”.

Kita squinted at the towering building behind it. The mansion looked like it had multiple shacks stacked on top of it, along with castle-like spires. Beside it stood a tall, black tree with branches that reached towards the moon. The grass was dark and spiny. She couldn’t tell if its dreary grey coloring was natural or from the night sky. The entire area looked like something out of an old vampire movie.

_ ‘This place looks terrible.’ _

Mammon placed his hands on the gate, pushing it open. It swung wide with a creak.   
“I don’t believe this,” he muttered, “of all the rotten, unfair luck.”   
Kita rolled her eyes while he continued to complain.   
“Why do I have to look after some stupid human? It’s insulting! And just so we’re clear, it’s not like I can’t say no to Lucifer, alright!?”

Something pale against the blackness of the tree caught her attention and she found herself making eye contact with a white crow that craned its neck at her before ruffling its feathers as if to ask ‘what are you looking at?’.   
She watched it hop to a lower branch as Mammon’s voice continued to talk in front of her.   
  
“I only agreed to babysit you because…” the demon babbled “... well. Um, you know...uh…”   
“I don’t care,” Kita sighed wearily.   
“What?” the demon growled, “oh! Now you’re really in for it, you stupid… although I’m sorta surprised you’ve got the guts to talk to me like that. You should be scared.”   
What about her recent behavior implied that she wasn’t? Did she actually appear as if it delighted her to be in his presence?   
“I mean, I’m a  _ demon _ ,” he continued, “even a human would get that, right?”   
She pressed past him onto the stone path that led to the doorsteps of the mansion   
’ _ Yeah, okay Mister Demon.’ _ _   
_ “You’re seriously weird,” he shook his head as he pushed the door open, “whatever, come on then.”

Kita glanced around the heavily decorated hallway as the door clicked shut behind her. The high walls were patterned with purple and silver paper. A long plush carpet led them from the front entrance and under a wooden archway into another area. A cheery fireplace could be seen at the far end of the room, glinting off the polished wood floors and filling the area with a sweet, smoky scent.   
Two dragon-like gargoyles stood guard at the head of the hall, with a marble staircase winding behind them both, up into the next hallway. The two rooms alone looked like they cost more than she’d ever make in her lifetime.

Kita felt even more out of place inside than she had on the Devildom streets.

“This is the House of Lamentation,” Mammon said. He waved vaguely at the space around them, “it’s one of the dorms here at R.A.D.”   
Yes. It wasn’t like the prince hadn’t let her know that particular fact at least four times.   
“Well, not just one of the dorms. It’s the dorm reserved for student council members,” Mammon clarified.   
Kita nodded. The sooner he finished talking, the sooner she’d be taken to her room and then (hopefully) left alone. Maybe she’d wake up from this nightmare after she slept.    
“The others take every opportunity to insult me,” he prattled, as he led her through the hall “callin’ me scum and money-grubber and crap like that… But I’m an officer on the student council too! The elite of the elite. Top of the social pyramid.”   
He turned to her.   
“In other words, I’m a big shot! A real big shot! Even regular big shots are impressed by what a big shot I am!”   
_ ‘Big ego is more like it.’ _ _   
_ “By the way, Diavolo is even more of a big shot. He’s so important he’s got his own castle.”   
“I figured he would.”   
‘ _ If I have to hear the words ‘big shot’ one more time, I’m finding a thesaurus and throwing it at his stupid face.’ _ _   
_ “Right… anyway, the long and short of it is that us seven brothers live here together and-... hey, what’s with that look? If you’ve got somethin’ to say, you’d best do it now.”   
Kita blinked.  _ Was  _ she making weird faces?

“Sorry,” she muttered, “you all call each other ‘brothers’ but you look nothing like each other.”   
“That’s really what you’re wonderin’ about? We aren’t relatives in the human sense,” he shrugged, “it’s more like we share a title, we’ve fought together, live together, yadda yadda, ya get it?”   
“Sure.”   
“Seriously, you got a personality thing or somethin’?”   
_ ‘Does he ever shut up?’ _ _   
_ _ “ _ Sure,” she drawled, “I’ve been told that a couple times, so, maybe.” _   
_ “...“ he eyed her with a raised eyebrow before continuing, “I’m gonna give you a piece of advice, and you’d better listen up ‘cause I won’t repeat myself.”

Kita spotted movement from the top of the staircase as Mammon spoke. Another man stalked down the marble steps. His eyes burned an angry yellow-orange that peeked out from under the light purple fringes of his hair.   
He was taller than her. Of course he was. Were demons just naturally gigantic?

“If you ever find yourself in a situation where you’re about to be attacked by a demon, you need to either run or just die.”   
‘ _ What?’  _ Kita gawked at him in disbelief. The yellow-eyed demon reached the bottom step, glaring as he continued to move behind an oblivious Mammon.   
“Are you serious?!”   
“Deadly.”   
Kita frowned and then snorted.   
“Yeah, no.”

“Actually, I vote for  _ you  _ to die, Mammon!” the newcomer’s lips curled in a sneer, and Kita was surprised to see the man had fangs.

“Ah! Levi!” Mammon yelped, “didn’t see ya there. I... Uh... L-Listen up here, human! This here is Leviathan, Avatar of Envy. He’s the third oldest of us brothers.”   
The demon grinned brightly as he spoke, and Kita noticed for the first time that his canine teeth were made of gold, “his name’s sorta hard to say, so you can just call him Levi!”   
“Uh... no thanks,” she deadpanned. Nicknames were reserved for friends. Nicknames  _ meant  _ something. They were special, and not to be given to people who didn’t want to be around her in the first place. Besides, ‘Leviathan’ really wasn’t that difficult to pronounce.   
“Suit yourself,” he shrugged.   
“Mammon, give me back my money,” Leviathan ignored her presence altogether, “then go crawl in a hole and die!”   
’ _ Woah. That was... unnecessary _ . ‘   
Kita’s furrowed her eyebrows as he flung insult after insult at the white-haired demon.   
“I’ll get it to you, I already told ya. I just need more time,” Mammon said.   
“More time?! You’ve been telling me you need ‘more time’ for the last two hundred years!”   
She nearly choked on her spit. Two hundred years? These people were at  _ least  _ two hundred years old?   
“Hey, no! It’s been two hundred and  _ sixty _ ,” Mammon corrected, “at least get it right.”

Kita coughed to hide her laughter as the two demons turned their attention to her. For creatures who were supposedly hundreds of years old, they sure acted like children.   
Leviathan shook his head as he grumbled.   
“Seriously, Mammon, you’re-”   
“I’m what?” the second-born snapped, “scum? Is that what you’re gonna say?”   
“You’re a lowlife and a waste of space,” the Avatar of Envy spat back.

Kita winced. Nobody should have to deal with being spoken to like that, especially by their own family… brother-in-arms? Sharer of titles? Whatever they were to each other.   
“I couldn’t pay you back anyway, I don’t have the money.”   
“So you’re saying you  _ refuse  _ to pay me back?”   
“You lookin’ for a fight? Is that it?!”’   
‘ _ Maybe if they fight it’ll mean two less idiots to deal with. _ ’ Kita sighed, shifting awkwardly on the balls of her feet. She stopped when Mammon suddenly turned his attention to her again.   
“Hey, human. Ya know how I told you what to do when a demon attacks? You’re about to witness that for real so…” he paused for a moment, “time for you to die, ‘cause if it’s gonna be you or me, it ain’t gonna be me!”   
“Wait,” Leviathan called, “I thought you said-”   
The white-haired demon smirked at her and bolted up the stairs almost as quickly as she could blink.   
“-that asshole!” Leviathan seethed, shaking his head in disbelief, “he ran off! You get what happened, right? He used you as a sacrifice.”   
“Somehow, that does not surprise me,” Kita drawled.   
“I’ll admit that Mammon is one of the scummiest scumbags you’ll ever meet,” the demon said, “a total lowlife, but that was still dumb of you for letting him use you like that, I mean this is exactly why humans are-”

‘ _ For the love of all that is holy...unholy...do they all talk this much?’ _

“Wait!” he exclaimed excitedly, “you’re human! That gives me an idea.”   
Why did she feel like this was a bad thing?   
“Can it wait until tomorrow,” she asked gingerly.   
“No. You’re coming with me!”   
Kita yelped as his hand suddenly gripped her sleeve and he began dragging her up the stairs with him.   
“Let  _ go _ ,” she barked, pushing her heels into the floor in an attempt to force him to release her clothes.   
“Quiet!” he hissed as he halted in front of a door.   
He glanced around nervously before tugging her inside and closing the door.   
She twisted around, preparing a few choice words regarding her treatment before stopping with her mouth open like a fish out of water.

The room she’d been so unceremoniously dragged into was like something out of her wildest dreams.   
Light shined through what looked like it might be a pool in the ceiling, sending rippled reflections across the tiled floor. Luminescent jellyfish hung vertically, leading down to a porcelain tub with what appeared to be a body pillow laying in it.   
An enormous aquarium had been slotted into the wall and coral poked out of the sandy bottom. It seemed silly that the only occupant of a tank with such magnitude was a small goldfish who’s fins waved back and forth in the current as if it were saying ‘hello’.

That was to say nothing of the vast amount of manga, and various figurines placed throughout the room. In the corner sat what had to be the most computers she’d ever seen in a single house.   
It was pretty badass, she had to admit.   
“This is your  _ bedroom _ ?” she asked incredulously.   
“Uh... yeah,” Leviathan replied nervously.   
“It’s beautiful.”   
“Thanks,” he said quickly, “you want to know why I looked around to see if anyone was looking before I closed the door?”   
“Not particularly, but I can take a few guesses.”   
“Well, why do you think I did it? Not that it isn’t totally obvious. Imagine what would happen if someone saw me invite you into my room!” he rambled, “a human who doesn’t even look like an otaku! A normie! Do you know what people would say?”   
‘ _ Oh no, he’s one of  _ those  _ kinds _ .’   
“I don’t honestly care, sorry.”   
“You should! It’d be  _ insane _ !”

Kita murmured a snide comment to herself as she wandered over to the tall bookshelf by the door. She peered curiously at the unfamiliar, often ridiculously long titles before a thick book with black leather and silver trim caught her attention.   
“What, human? What are you looking at?”   
Kita pointed at the book, making sure she didn’t touch it.   
“Oh, that’s The Tale of the Seven Lords! Are you a fan of that too?”   
He sounded excited, a much better tone than his previous indignant whining.   
“Not at the moment. I don’t know that we even have it in the human world,” she apologized.   
“What’s it about?”   
She must’ve asked something right if the way the demon’s eyes lit up was any indication. She knew that look- those were the eyes of a fan about to ramble about their favorite things.   
“You don’t know, TSL? And you call yourself a human?!”   
“Actually, I call myself ‘Kita’,” she quipped, “you lot seem to be the ones stuck on the ‘human’ bit.” Had any of them even referred to her by her own name?    
“Listen, just the fact that you don’t know TSL alone is proof that you’ve been wasting your life!”   
“Do enlighten me on what I’ve missed,” she snorted. There was something about this one that made him slightly easier to talk to than the other’s she’d met so far- not that she could put a finger on what it was. Maybe it was his enthusiasm.

“The Tale of the Seven Lords, TSL, is a series of fantasy novels written by Cristopher Peugeot. It’s a heroic spanning 138 volumes, and the most widely read fantasy series in the world,” he began.   
On, and on, and on some more, the demon rambled about the book. Books. 138 of them? That was crazy.

_ ‘Do all demons talk this much? Honestly, that’d be true Hell, right there. Skip the burning and rending, just keep talking.’ _

Kita listened, not out of particular interest so much as the excitement in the Avatars voice. She knew what it was like to talk to someone about something she liked, only to be ignored or shoved off. She didn’t have it in her to be that person, even to a stranger who’d literally dragged her sorry ass up a flight of stairs. Besides, his energy was contagious, even if he’d been speaking for at least twenty minutes. It was almost enough for her to ignore the burning exhaustion in her eyes.

“There’s that one really awesome moment where the two of them realize they both like and respect each other, and they high-five! I just love that part,” he jabbered, “I wish I could have a moment like that.”

“I’m sure you will,” Kita said, “so, what happened after the Lord of Emptiness was challenged for his title? Did he win?”

“Wait, you’re still listening to me?” Leviathan gawked.

Kita nodded.

“Most people’s eyes would’ve glazed over by now…” he said, “well, the Lord of Emptiness fought using a variety of cunning moves, but not before his wicked enemy broke part of his lucky darksteer horn. The enemy retreated, never to return, and the Lord of Emptiness fell back to his castle to rest.”   
“Seems like a really sleepy guy, huh?”   
“Yeah, but his backstory is pretty tragic,” Leviathan said, “it brings tears to my eyes any time I think about it.”   
He trailed off for a moment.   
“Uh... oh! Check it out,” he pointed to the aquarium    
“See that goldfish there? His name’s Henry. I love TSL so much that I couldn’t help naming him after the main character. I can’t high-five a goldfish though.”   
“Well, not with that attitude,” Kita replied, “he’s got a fin, though. Isn’t that like a tiny, flat hand?”   
”I guess?” Leviathan frowned, suddenly sullen.   
“You humans are so lucky,” he muttered, “you’ve got subscription services that let you watch any anime you want to, you can go to Akihabara whenever you want…”   
’ _ Aki-what? Ah, who cares?’ _ _   
_ “Why do only you guys get to experience the good stuff? I mean humans’ whole concept of pleasure originally came from us demons, you know,” he whined, “so why can’t we take a little of that back now? I want to go to a Japanese maid cafe too, y’know? I want to cosplay as Henry, or go stand in the center of Akihabara, or maybe under that one building in Tokyo that’s shaped like upside-down triangles. Once I’m there, I want to perform Henry’s super powerful signature finishing move for all to see and say the incantation that goes with it!”   
_ ‘Is he... Is he breathing? How is he saying all that in one breath?!’ _ _   
_ “Actually, you know what? I want to  _ be  _ Henry,” he finished.   
“Screw normies,” Kita yawned. How late was it? How could any of them not be tired?   
Of course, these guys were demons. What was she expecting?   
“Yeah! Screw ’em!”   
  
The demon frowned again as he spoke.   
“Alright, enough. This is starting to depress me. I didn’t bring you here to tell you about TSL.”   
“So what’d you bring me for?” Kita asked.   
“I don’t think there’s any harm in coming out and saying what you already know is true: Mammon is a complete, and utter scumbag.”   
“Got it.”   
Really, it didn’t seem like demons had much of a vocabulary. Not that she had a great one either, but still.   
“It’s very important that you understand this, so I’ll say it one more time.”   
“No need, I assure you I understand perfectly. Just… get to the point,” she grumbled, rubbing her eyes and holding back another yawn, “why am I in here?”   
“I lent that scumbag money and now I want it back, but being the scumbag he is, he won’t do it.”

“What do you expect me, a human, to do about it?” Kita asked, quickly losing patience. She was hungry, she was tired, she was stressed, and a hundred other things already. If she had to spend another hour in the room, she’d likely fall asleep where she sat.

“You should probably know how Mammon and I first became enemies.”   
“I… No. Just get to the  _ point _ , please,” she sighed.   
“Fine. As third born, I don’t have a chance to get my money back on my own,” he explained, “but if, say, a  _ human  _ made a  _ pact  _ with Mammon and bound him to their service…” he gave her a pointed look.   
“No.”   
“What? Why not? He’d have to do whatever you told him!”   
“Not interested.”   
“Is it the whole ‘selling your soul’ bit? That’s not always necessary, you know!” Leviathan argued, “it depends on what’s in the pact.”   
“Not. Interested.”   
“No, no, just listen, I’ll tell you how to negotiate with Mammon!”   
’ _ Oh, for the love of _ ...’   
“It’d be useful for you to have him as your servant,” he assured, “despite how awful he is, he’s still extremely powerful! You’re probably worried about being down here in the Devildom, so it’s not like it’s a dirty deal for you. Don’t you agree?”   
“What makes you think I’d even be able to control him? I’m sure pacts aren’t as cut-and-dry as you’re trying to make them sound,” she disagreed.   
“You’ll do fine.”   
‘ _ Sure I would,’ _ Kita snorted. She had the all-powerful, commanding presence of a sea snail. If she couldn’t get other humans to listen to her, what hope did she have of controlling a demon? Much less a demon  _ lord _ ? She wasn’t sure she wanted that type of power over another being anyway, no matter how obnoxious they were.

“Listen,” Kita mumbled as she rubbed her eyes once more in an attempt to quell the burning, “I’ve had a very long, exhausting, somewhat upsetting day. If you could be so kind as to show me to wherever I’ll be holed up while I’m stuck here, I’ll give you an answer tomorrow when I’ve had time to think with a clearer head and maybe do a little research on what exactly a pact entails because there’s no way in Heaven or Hell that I’ll be doing anything like that until I know precisely how it all works.”   
She’d give him an answer, or she’d finally wake up from this obnoxiously long nightmare.   
She wrinkled her nose at herself.   
Oh dear lord, was Leviathan’s rambling rubbing off on her already? Did  _ she  _ take a breath?   
“It’s only 3pm,” the demon stated, confused.   
“It’s dark.”   
“We don’t have a sunrise here,” Leviathan explained.   
’ _ What’s shining off the moon, then?’  _ Kita wanted to ask.   
She shook her head.   
“Whatever. I’m still going to bed,” she said, “you can show me to my room or I’ll just use the tub.”   
With a groan and something muttered about “normies”, Leviathan opened the door, motioning her to follow him down the hall.   
They stopped at the very last door, closest to the window that hung at the end of the corridor.   
“There’s your room,” Leviathan muttered before walking past her. He disappeared around the corner.   
Kita exhaled wearily, slowly opening the creaky door.   
Her shoulders went slack.   
  
By the head and foot of the bed stood two trees that stretched themselves against the roof of the room. Lichen hung off the gnarled bark.   
Some kind of viney plant that looked suspiciously like ivy creeped its way across the stone walls and behind the twirling, curled wooden bedframe. Colorful lanterns hung from the branches, providing light for the room.   
They had placed a smooth table just behind one of the trees, and a group of intricate chairs sat underneath it. Beyond the table, a dresser, as ornate as everything else, held a variety of items on top. A brass skull lay next to a teapot.   
’ _ Hot tea sounds nice right about now. Maybe peppermint... or lavender.’ _ _   
_ Beside the teapot, someone had stacked a group of various books along with a small, empty picture frame.

Next stood a cabinet that appeared to have been made from a coffin. More books lined one shelf, and the top shelf had a small red and gold container. Beside it stood a small horse figurine that reared angrily, and a potted plant rested next to it.   
In the very center of the room hung a twisted rust-colored chandelier. Open flamed candles burned off the twigs branching from the frame.   
’ _ Is that safe with all the wood here?’ _ _   
_ _   
_ Two decorated rugs crossed each other over the old and worn flooring.   
Aside from the color of the pillows and sheets, various shades of light pinks, the room was right up her alley.   
  
Kita ran a hand over the silky coverings on the bed, wanting nothing more than to fall face-first into the cloudlike softness of the pillows lined against the headboard.   
But that’s where they’d expect to find her. She was exhausted- which meant that she wouldn’t hear the door opening if one of them decided to wander in while she slept.

She mumbled to herself as she searched for somewhere else in the room to sleep. Under the table was a no-go. She wouldn’t fit under the bed, and between the mattress wouldn’t work either. She ruffled through the plant at the edge of the bed, frowning at the lack of space between its branches and the wall. It left a small, cramped crawl space that she might’ve been able to fit into if she bothered to break a few of the twigs.

She kept it in mind as she glanced around the room anxiously. A large air vent protruded out near the top of the wall. There was no way she’d be able to get to that.

Finally, her sight landed on the large tree by the headboard of the bed.   
She curled her hand into the bark, pulling to test its durability. A slight smile pulled at her lips when the bark held and did not splinter.   
She began hoisting herself up the ivy and lichen, grunting with the effort as she reached the first branches.   
She continued climbing into the leaves until they covered her completely, settling flat on a large limb and clutching the main body of the tree with an exhausted sigh.

_ ‘I hope this thing doesn’t have spiders or something.’ _

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 3, last updated: 1/25/21

Shouting.

She heard shouting- multiple voices arguing about  _ something _ .   
_ ‘Please shut up.’ _ _   
_ Kita mumbled slowly as she blinked the sleep from her eyes with a yawn. Where was she? It smelled... green.   
“Whad’dya mean ya can’t find her?!” one voice growled. Was that Mammon?   
  
Something tickled her cheek, and she quickly swiped it with her hand.  _ Spider _ !   
Oh… no, nevermind. It didn’t have legs. It was flat, and an organic ruffling sound surrounded her as she smacked whatever it was.   
“I left her right here!” the second voice insisted tautly. She slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the light that sprayed through the leaves.   
Kita grumbled to herself as more sound penetrated the wooden door. If she couldn’t see through the branches and leaves she hid in, she would’ve thought Leviathan was in the room.   
_ ‘No, not spiders (thank God’) _ , she reassured herself blearily. ‘ _ Why am I in a tree?’ _   
“She said she wanted to sleep!”   
“Well, she ain’t in the bed!” Mammon huffed.   
Kita sat up, rubbing her stomach where it had been pressed against the bark of the branches, and winced as her shirt unstuck itself from the imprints left on her stomach.   
If she hadn’t been intent on remaining hidden from the demons outside her door, she would’ve laughed at grooves embedded in her skin.

“Are you sure she’s not there?” Leviathan asked as he swung the door open.   
Mammon strode inside and used his hand to motion around the room.   
“Bed’s made, nothing’s moved, no human in sight.”   
“Right, well,” Leviathan started, “the human is your responsibility, not that I’ll ever understand what possessed Lucifer to put such an untrustworthy, scummy, lowlife demon in charge of anyone else, but good luck finding her!”   
“Uh-uh, no way!” Mammon shouted, “you were the last one with her, so you’ll help me find the human before Lucifer finds out.”   
“Before I find out what?” a honeyed voice echoed through the door like the purr of a predator about to pounce.   
“Nothing, nothing! I definitely didn’t bail on the human and Levi didn’t lose her,” Mammon babbled with a nervous chuckle. What an awful liar.   
‘ _ I’m awake again? But still dreaming, I guess.’ _ _   
_ It wasn’t the first time she’d had dreams that spanned a day or so, she told herself. She tried not to think about the fact that dreams really didn’t follow the same rules about perceived time that reality did (which of course would make this world she was currently stuck in much less of a fantasy).

A growl of the white-haired demon’s name traveled through the room, heavy and silky. There was no mistaking the authority that rang in his tone.   
Mammon yelped, and Lucifer knocked on the door twice before it swung open. She froze, hoping that he’d just leave after finding nobody there.   
His red gaze swept the room before settling on the tree she rested in. His eyes narrowed slightly and her shoulders sagged in defeat.   
How the Hell did he know where she was?   
“Dinner is in five minutes,” he said tautly, “I will not save it for you, so make sure you’re at the table quickly, otherwise Beel will eat it.”

With that, the door closed and Kita sighed and glanced at the small clock sitting on the dresser. 6:55pm.   
She’d slept less than three hours. Awesome.   
She grasped one of the lower branches and used her weight to flip herself over and off the tree, wincing as the bark scratched at her skin. The tree probably wasn’t the best place to sleep after all. Kita wasn’t sure whether it might be poisonous or not, though she didn’t think they’d put dangerous plants in the room she was supposed to reside in for a year.   
She opened the creaky door with a sigh, stalking into the hallway where Mammon leaned against the patterned walls.

“Eh? Where the hell were you?”   
“Tree,” she answered shortly as she brushed past him.   
The demon paused.   
“You have a bed, though? Are ya that dumb? Do humans usually sleep in trees?”   
“Sure, why not?” she deadpanned, rolling her eyes. Not wanting a bunch of strangers knowing where she was sleeping wasn’t idiocy. Considering her current situation and who these strangers claimed to be, it might as well be a survival tactic. Not that they’d actually done anything to hurt her so far.   
If they really were demons, it would only be a matter of time.

Kita ignored Mammon’s indignant huff as she pushed past him to follow the sound of idle chatter in the dining room.   
The small scraps of conversation died off as she stood awkwardly under the doorway.   
‘ _ Why’d they have to stop talking?’ _ _   
_ Thankfully, or perhaps to her embarrassment, Lucifer seemed to know her plight before she had the chance to voice it.   
“You may sit beside Mammon and Satan,” the firstborn told her with a tone that implied there was no room to argue.   
She nodded once, pulling out the chair between the two demons carefully so it didn’t scuff against the floor.

Whatever was being discussed before she’d entered the room resumed without a hitch as she sat at her assigned seat, in front of a large plate already stacked high with various unfamiliar food items. If she could call some of it that. There was no way she was putting the small mass of semi-clear mucousy whatever in her mouth. The silver cutlery was as intricate as everything else in the building, and Kita felt small and outclassed as light glinted off the expensive utensils.   
Silver.   
Kita had eaten from plastic forks and paper plates in the human realm. She’d only ever dream of using plates like the one sitting in front of her. Actually, she’d dream of selling them. Paper plates worked just fine, in her opinion.   
Eating from such wealth didn’t sit right with her stomach.   
_ ‘I really don’t belong here,’ _ she frowned.

With a glance through the tall windows, she could see the light of the moon hanging in the sky.   
Was there anywhere you wouldn’t be able to see it?

Kita shifted in her plush seat- something that resembled velvet and felt like a cloud (but much less wet). Even the chairs were an over-the-top, chiseled luxury, and her eyes followed the swooping patterns etched into the back of the empty chair that sat next to Beelzebub.   
  
_ ‘You’ll be staying in the House of Lamentation with Lucifer and his six younger brothers’. _

Those were the prince’s words, which meant there were supposed to be seven demons living in the mansion.   
She knew the first through sixth, so who was the seventh? And why hadn’t he been mentioned yet? Actually, it almost seemed like he didn’t exist at all.   
‘ _ I hope they aren’t making me use his room,’ _ she cringed internally. The logical part of her mind said that there was no way they’d do something like that and that the room she was provided was likely a guest bedroom, but she’d only seen four other rooms in the hallway. 

Lost in thought, Kita didn’t notice the gentle clink as Asmodeus set his cutlery on his plate.   
“Why don’t you tell us about yourself?”   
’ _ Oh, no.’ _ _   
_ There it was: The Question. The worst, and most unarguably  _ jinxed  _ inquiry in the three realms. Regardless of whether someone cared to listen or was asking out of politeness, she could never seem to remember anything about herself once that cursed question was asked. Not that anything she could say was of any importance, anyway. All she ever did was get up and go to work, come home, maybe doodle or read, and then sleep.   
“It’s a good time to get to know you a little. You’ll be staying with us for a year, after all.”   
_ ‘If I live that long _ .’   
“I’m afraid I’m not all that interesting,” Kita said just as Beelzebub stuck the leg of a massive bird between his jaws. It disappeared in less than two bites.   
_ ‘Did... did he just swallow an entire turkey leg? Is that turkey? Oh, my god.’ _

“I’m sure there must be something entertaining about you,” Asmodeus smiled, “any hidden talents?”   
“No, you don’t get it,” she disagreed, frowning at his lewd undertone, “I’m really boring. I don’t do anything interesting.”   
Kita wasn’t as stupid as the demon clearly thought. He’d only asked to be polite, and that (in her opinion) was worse than not asking at all. Or, maybe he asked to get an upper hand in some plot or another. He was a demon, after all.   
If he’d heard her, he didn’t act like it.   
“Honestly dear, everyone has something to tell.”   
It didn’t feel like a question anymore.   
“There’s  _ nothing  _ to talk about,” Kita insisted, “I have no special skills, no particular hobbies, no awards or specialties. Sorry.” She shoved around the silver strings of  _ something  _ layered on her plate, then stabbed a lump of purple-ish meat. What was this? Were those insect legs?   
“Don’t you have a file or something about me?”   
She was about to take a bite of the strange meat stuck to the end of her fork when a large hand reached over beside her to snag some kind of vegetable from her plate.

She smacked the offending limb away with a disgruntled glare, only to gasp when orange nails suddenly dug into her arm and a low rumbling filled the air. Her fork clattered on the silver plate as the rest of the demons froze, watching the two carefully.   
Kita swallowed at the tension suffocating the group as the massive demon’s growls echoed and seemed to engulf her. She could feel the vibrations in her bones, and she tugged her arm back, wincing as his grip tightened and electricity crackled over his form.   
Her eyes widened and for the first time since arriving, realized that these people were not lying when they’d said they weren’t human.    
“Beelzebub,” Lucifer’s voice called sternly in warning.   
His eyes traveled to the eldest before he released her wrist with a grunt and a mildly apologetic frown.   
Kita rubbed her already bruising skin, wincing at its tenderness.

The demon had already continued to eat from his plate (everyone else’s, save for hers) before Kita had even picked up her fork again.

  
  


≿————- ❈ ————-≾

  
  


Kita mumbled to herself as she navigated the long halls of the house.

She’d left her plate with the rest of her uneaten food on the table. It made little sense in her opinion for her to clean up when Beelzebub would obviously do it for her. She was pretty sure she’d seen the ginger eat a plate or two. Possibly a fork.   
_ ‘I wonder how many people’s half-eaten food he’s chowed on? How does he not get sick? Can he even digest metal?’ _ _   
_ How many people had Beelzebub eaten before Diavolo created the exchange program.   
She shivered at the way the gluttony demon had eyed her as he gripped her flesh. A furious hunger had filled his gaze, unlike anything she’d seen before, like the demon couldn’t believe a measly human would dare deny him what he wanted. She didn’t blame him- she’d simply reacted. Had she been thinking properly, she wouldn’t have publicly objected to his thievery.   
There was no real apology given for the demon’s actions, and Kita rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. They probably enjoyed the scene.   
’ _ Damn demons.’  _ She kicked at the rug. 

The shadows dancing on the wallpaper seemed a little too lively as her stomach complained about its own emptiness. She turned to drag herself down a different hallway, sighing.   
She was lost.   
Wonderful.    
_ ‘Why’s this place so god-forsakenly big? Where am I?’ _

A frustrated groan echoed in the candle-lit hall before a string of hoarse growls followed by harsh crowing in what sounded like some sort of language buried the area in a cold haze. A chill ran up her spine as she hid behind a doorway. She couldn’t understand a word of whatever was said, but it was unpleasant and grated against her ears like nails on a chalkboard.   
She shivered once more, turning to retreat to the guest room before an irritated voice grunted out in English.   
“Agh, come  _ on _ !”   
Kita squinted at the familiar accent and raised an eyebrow at the sight before her.   
  
Hanging from the ceiling and tied with a rope, upside down no less, was Mammon.   
Was he the one making that infernal noise? There’s no way someone who looked human enough could sound like  _ that _ .   
“Hey! Human, come ‘ere!” the second born called.   
She sighed, shoulders drooping as she shuffled forward. Of course she wouldn’t get past the demon without him seeing. That was just her luck.

She stared at him and he gazed right back as the rope swung to-and-fro.   
“So...are you okay?” she asked with an awkward intake of breath.   
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” the demon said, “would ya get me down though?”   
“...Who tied you up there?”   
“Lucifer,” he shrugged against the rope, “it’s a punishment because I left ya earlier.”   
“Does he do that often? It seems extreme.”   
“Oh, glad we agree. Now get me down, human!”   
“Nah,” Kita’s eyes narrowed. Maybe she’d help if he would bother to be even slightly nicer.   
“Help me or I’ll eat ya when I get down!” Mammon snapped.   
“Yeah, sure you will,” she shoved her hands in the pockets of her pants, “why not use your special demon-y powers or something? Or am I supposed to believe that a ruler of Hell can’t get himself out of a  _ rope _ ?   
’ _ What an idiot.’ _ _   
_ “Hey! Worthless humans like you should talk to the Great Mammon with more respect!” he barked, “Ya should be on your knees and kissin’ my boots, not talkin’ smart!”   
She snorted, turning to return to the room she’d been assigned. Right,  _ worthless _ . She rose one hand in a half wave as she left.   
“See ya,  _ dumb demon _ .”   
Kita paid very little heed to the indignant complaining as Mammon thrashed his binds. She turned the corner and quickly descended the stairs.

The house was surprisingly quiet, aside from the faint echoes of Mammon’s voice, for a place eight different people now lived.   
She took a deep breath as she opened the door, smiling softly at the delicate scents of the various plants in the room. _ At least it smells nice, _ she thought. ‘ _ I would’ve expected rotting flesh or something for a room in Hell.’ _ _   
_ The girl sighed, exhausted despite her nap and more than ready to just climb the stupid tree and sleep once more. Maybe when she woke up  _ this  _ time, she’d be back home.   
She shook her head at herself. The demons knew that she’d used the tree to hide, so that would be the first place they would look for her. She’d need to find somewhere else.

She backed away from the plant, pausing mid-stride on her way to the door again when something on the bed caught her attention.   
A uniform matching what the demons had worn all day was neatly folded and placed on the silky sheets, a dark contrast to the obnoxiously pink coverings (seriously, would it have killed them to get some neutral colors?). A small spray bottle with some sort of liquid sat next to it.   
“Odor Eliminator,” Kita read, “Do the feral creatures of the Devildom keep mistaking you for dinner? Get rid of pesky mid-day odors with this special formula! Particularly effective in eliminating scents associated with humans- living or dead.”   
‘ _ Charming.’ _ _   
_ She grimaced, unfurling the clothes before immediately dropping it unceremoniously back on the bed. The jacket jingled cheerfully as it landed, like it was mocking her ire.   
  
There was no way in Heaven or Hell she was wearing the pink, frilly monstrosity of a skirt crumpled in front of her. She refused to even wear shorts on the small side. Or at all. Honestly, nobody wanted to see that.   
She gripped the clothing in her hand once more, frowning.   
_ ‘Who would be the best to go to with this _ ?’ She pondered.   
Lucifer.   
He was the ‘eldest’, after all, and the one in charge around here so it would make sense to go to him with a problem. Except he was kind-of a jerk.   
The human nodded to herself, irritation canceling out any fear she should’ve had of the demons in the house while she stalked out of the room.  _ Lucifer  _ or not, she couldn’t find it in herself to care at the moment. She wanted pants.

She found the first-born downstairs in the commons area and wasted no time tossing him the garment.   
“Pants. I’m not wearing this.”   
“You’ll wear what is provided,” Lucifer replied in a weary tone that should’ve left no room for arguments, his tired eyes trained on the article held in his hand as he occasionally sipped a cup of dark coffee. At least, it  _ smelled  _ like coffee.   
Kita sighed quietly and considered her options.

On another day, at any other time, she probably would’ve taken a loss.    
But, this demon had kidnapped her, assigned her an (apparently) irresponsible babysitter, and none of them wanted her there anyway.    
Perhaps she could steal one of the demon’s spare pair of pants? Also a no. There was no way she could sneak around without being caught by someone, and the clothes were probably cursed, anyway. At the very least, they likely smelled like the Avatars and, since a bottle of ‘Odor Eliminator’ was so kindly dropped on the bed to mask her own scent, she probably didn’t want some random demon to get the wrong ideas. She definitely couldn’t ask them for an extra pair- what sort of weirdo asks to borrow someone else's pants?   
So that left the only semi-reasonable option in her mind.   
“Pants _ , _ or I jump off the roof.”   
“You will not.”   
“I will,” Kita argued, “I guess I could also ask someone to eat me. Shouldn’t take too long to find someone willing.”   
The glare she received should’ve terrified her, but it had no effect against her own irritation.   
“I do not wear skirts. Or dresses. Or shorts.”   
“Once more, you have been provided with this, so you will wear it. Your petty threats will do nothing to change that.”   
“Sure. And I can tell your prince just how great a job you’re doing of making the exchange student comfortable,” Kita shrugged, speaking against the lump in her throat. “I don’t feel a slight change of wardrobe is too much to ask, considering what’s expected of me.”

Lucifer was silent for a moment.   
“Mammon will show you to your classrooms tomorrow at 8:50am. Be ready by then.”   
‘ _ He’s ignoring me? _ !’   
“It’s nearly time to turn the lights out. Go back to your room and rest. I’m sure you’re exhausted.”   
Kita opened her mouth to protest, shutting it just as quickly as he raised his hand to stop her.   
She frowned and left the uniform on the side of the furniture before turning to stalk away.   
“Kita,” Lucifer spoke over his shoulder, “stay in your bedroom. It’s not safe to wander the halls at night.”   
‘ _ That accomplished absolutely nothing,’ _ she berated herself. What did she expect? That  _ Lucifer  _ would listen to her?   
_ ‘Ridiculous _ . _ I can’t believe they aren’t even giving me a day to adjust _ ,’ she sniffed as she walked under the archway to the front entrance. Kidnapped with no negotiations, threatened, humiliated, and they want her to take it all in a stride? What a joke.   
  
At least the living space was pretty.

Kita padded over the soft carpeting into the central hall where the tall dragon-like gargoyles stood watch over the main doors, peering up at the snarling faces leaning over its pedestal. Its ruby eyes glowed warmly in the fireplace's light while the creature’s spiny tail wrapped around its pillar protectively.

She tore her sight from the intricately carved statues as heavy footsteps fell above her, and then lowered her gaze to the floor as Beelzebub made his way down the staircase and passed her. She pretended she wasn’t aware of his amethyst eyes watching her. If she didn’t make eye contact, then there would be no reason for him to interact with her, right?

_ Right _ . That’s how it always was. Eye contact was as good as a challenge, if she didn’t meet his eyes then she’d be left alone.   
Kita released a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding as the massive demon disappeared around the corner and into the next room.

She then stumbled quickly up the marble stairs, and the door to the guest room shut with an audible click.    
She wandered over to the bed where the small bottle of ‘odor eliminator’ still sat and read the instructions on the back before spraying it over herself and the clothes she’d arrived with. She was pleased to find it had no chemical stink.   
In fact, it smelled like nothing at all.

Kita peeked into the hallway, gripping a small blanket and watching for movement before slipping out. She followed the plush flooring back to the staircase, jumping when a clock chimed eleven times.   
She shook her head at herself before carefully standing on the wooden handrails behind the enormous statues. A creak echoed in the hall behind her and she froze, tightening her grip on the rail and holding her breath as she prepared for someone to appear.   
Nobody did.   
Next, she tested her grip on the sides of the round spikes on the animal’s wings, using them to pull herself up to the top of the pedestal, wincing at the effort. She didn’t think she would be able to do this every night. That was fine, though, there were plenty of places to hide in a place like this.   
She avoided the sharpest bits and wedged herself between the stone creature’s front legs as if the hard claws and detailed fangs could protect her from the dangers of the house.   
It was stupid, she knew, but the faceted ruby of the dragon’s eyes still glowed warmly with promises of safety, so she closed her eyelids and attempted to sleep in its stone embrace. She was sure she’d be woken before it was time for school, anyway. These demons probably had no idea what ‘quiet’ meant.

She snorted at the thought.

’ _ I’ve been dragged to Hell to go to school. Full of demons, and who knows what else.’ _

She’d already had enough demons for several lifetimes.


	4. Day 2

Beelzebub fidgeted with his covers as he stared at one of the many paintings on his side of the room. The wam golds of the sunny design above his bed frame cast a soft glow on those closest to him. It seemed to pulsate, though he wasn’t sure if it was a trick of the shadows.   
The digital clock on his dresser flashed 2:20am… 2:25am… 2:35am.   
Beelzebub turned over.

Nobody had expected the exchange student to still be dead asleep when he’d finally entered the council room to take his seat among his brothers. Whatever potion or spell they’d used before transporting her had worked remarkably well. The girl arrived less than 24 hours ago, and already she was proving to be stranger than any other human he’d met. Not that he’d made it a habit to speak with them often. Humans had attempted to summon him, but discussions were short and to the point if he even bothered to show up at all (it was rare that anybody offered him anything worth the effort of appearing in another realm). 

He wondered if it was normal for humans to ignore basic survival tactics. The girl had barked back at Mammon’s (empty, not that she would know) threats with little regard to herself or who he was. And then there was her choice of resting place.   
‘ _ Do humans sleep in trees often?’  _ Beelzebub hummed faintly while he thought. It couldn’t have been safe for such a little creature.   
‘ _ I bet Belphie would know.’ _

It had been a month since his twin had been sent to the human world, and already it felt like he’d been missing for years. His heart ached for his other half in a way that seemed like he might never be whole again.    
He winced.

Beelzebub hadn’t slept at all the first two nights. Instead, he’d tossed and turned, then tried resting in Belphegor’s bed before deciding that nobody should touch it, and then he emptied the fridge and repeated most of the process. The few times he dozed were filled with night terrors of anything that could go wrong while his twin was stuck in another realm. It was well known that humans regularly gained access to objects that should never be in their possession, including Holy and Demonic items. Things that could keep Belphie from ever coming back.   
Sometimes he called Belphie’s name with a thought or question in mind, only to wilt when he remembered that his twin was no longer in the same realm. He’d lost his appetite for the first breakfast afterward, and only through the insistent coaxing of the second-born did he finally allow himself to place food in his mouth. It had tasted like ash.   
Of course, the others seemed to pretend that Belphie didn’t exist anymore.

Beelzebub shook his head, forcing his thoughts to return to the exchange student.   
Kita had stared him straight in his eyes despite being less than half his size, a feat many demons wouldn’t dare, but he had sensed no aggression from her. She didn’t even look all that angry. Perhaps somewhat embarrassed?   
‘ _ Yeah, that’s it.’ _ _   
_ Was she more upset about him stealing her food, or the attention she’d brought to herself?   
His stomach rumbled. Food. Dinner was enormous, as usual, but it wasn’t enough.   
It was never enough. 

He shifted uncomfortably as his stomach clenched in another hunger pang before throwing off his covers and sitting up. He rubbed at his tired eyes. The polished wooden floor that zig-zagged beneath his feet was cold as ice and sent a shiver up his spine.   
Hopefully Lucifer wouldn’t catch him in the hallways tonight.

He spared a glance towards the guest room as he padded into the hallway, where the human currently resided.  _ ‘I’m hungry.’ _

_ ‘I can’t _ ,’ Beelzebub thought, but he was so damn  _ hungry _ . The halls smelled of the mortal, sweet and enticing as he remembered the last human he’d eaten, and it sent his stomach into another fit as if his intestines were curling in on itself. Having the girl in the house was like having a full-course meal dangling just out of reach.   
Would she taste as good as other humans? Would she be different?   
Humans tasted as distinct as they smelled. This one’s scent spoke of coffee and warm spices and something hidden and sweet against a blanket of mint tea and graphite. Such a strange smell.   
And her soul.   
Devil’s below, her  _ soul _ .

The (unintentional) glimpse he’d caught of it as he gripped her wrist at dinner had nearly sent him into a ravenous frenzy. It twisted, crackling like a storm of wind that promised the warmth and comfort of summer nights and the sun through morning mists. If only the tempest would be calmed.

The demon blinked, suddenly finding himself standing outside the human student’s door. He wiped at the drool trailing down the corner of his mouth.   
Lucifer wouldn’t mind if he took a little bite, would he? As long as she was still alive?    
And the exchange student… she wouldn’t mind either, would she? It’d only be a taste- just a small sample. Maybe she wouldn’t even wake up. She’d been nice to him when she first arrived, feeding him as his brothers ignored his complaints. Right until he’d tried to take her dinner, that is. But that was alright - he understood. He was protective of his food as well. Surely she wouldn’t mind a small nibble on her shoulder? If he didn’t bite too deep, the flesh should grow back.   
He shifted back and forth on his feet, clutching his arm as he argued with himself. It was a losing fight. It always was. Would she forgive him? Did he really care?   
‘ _ Just a little nibble,’  _ he nodded to himself as the door slowly clicked open and the glow of the candles flooded the room with a dim light. He cautiously slipped inside, tense as he skulked quietly across the uneven wood floor.   
  
The demon growled quietly with anticipation as he towered glassy-eyed over the empty bed, hand outstretched to peel back the layers of blankets that lay snug against the sheets.   
‘ _ Empty?’ _ _   
_ His stomach ached as he twisted around, sniffing the air for a stronger trace of her scent, but the human was nowhere to be found.   
He paced the room for a moment, hoping to catch a new trail to follow before the painful twisting cramps plaguing his belly forced him to give up the search. He left the room without bothering to close the door as he staggered towards the kitchen where food was sure to be.

  
  


≿————- ❈ ————-≾

Beelzebub frowned at himself, his hand resting over the eternally hungry belly of his that had quieted only after the last bit of roasted moldruffle cockatrice had been devoured.

The kitchen was meant to hold enough food for seven people, and he’d eaten it all in less than twenty minutes. He hadn’t meant to clear out the fridge again, but once he started putting food in his mouth, he couldn’t stop. He didn’t stop if he grabbed something that obviously wasn’t food, either. He’d been scolded multiple times about swallowing the plates his food sat on.   
At least Lucifer hadn’t caught him tonight, though he was sure to get a scolding tomorrow. No one else could eat an entire kitchens-worth of food.   
Beelzebub’s shoulders sagged as he left the kitchen.   
_ ‘What if I eat them out of the house?’ _

He passed under the archway that led to the entrance hallway, casting a long shadow over the plush carpet, then stopped suddenly to tilt his head to hear better as a shuffling sound so quiet he nearly missed it came from somewhere in the hall.

Something fluttered to the floor behind him.   
A blanket?   
It smelled faintly of the Kita, though the scent was stronger than anything in the guest room. But where had it come from?   
He sniffed the air once, twice, following the invisible trail back to the tall gargoyle up and to the top of its pedestal where the tips of fingers poked out over the edge.    
‘ _ Is this where she’s been the entire night?’ _ Was the bed not to her liking? Why wasn’t she resting in it?   
‘ _ It’s good that she’s up there tonight _ ,’ he thought guiltily.   
Beelzebub turned his head, ashamed now that his mind had cleared. He was going to eat her. Lucifer had ordered the girl not to be harmed but  _ protected _ , and he had begun to hunt her down in less than a day.    
The girl’s eyebrows scrunched and she shivered as she slept.   
_ ‘She must know _ ,’ Beelzebub frowned, carefully climbing the pedestal with the blanket.   
He muttered a quiet ‘sorry’ as he tucked the thin cotton around her smaller frame.    
She was so tiny compared to him, and his hand could easily cover her face. Did she eat enough at dinner? He vaguely remembered her shoving a plate half-full of food towards him.    
‘ _ I have to protect her,’  _ he decided as he finished pulling the blanket over her shoulders.   
Someone so little could never survive the Devildom alone.

He clambered down with a  _ thump  _ as his feet hit the ground and with one final glance towards the sleeping girl, returned to his empty room.

He quickly flung his red quilt over his chest before, finally, his eyelids drooped with sleep.

At least he’d been able to refrain from clearing out the cupboards again.

  
  


≿————- ❈ ————-≾

  
  


“For the love of… where is she now?!” Mammon’s voice echoed through the halls.   
  
Kita woke with a start, shivering against the cool morning air.   
“This is ridiculous! Ya’ll expect me to keep an eye on a stupid mortal that disappears at the drop of a hat?!”   
At least she remembered where she was this time as she held still, trying to hide her presence from the head of white hair that passed beneath the gargoyles. It looked like she was still stuck in this stupid dream.   
“Have to wake up early jus’ to make sure a human isn’t late… of all the shit luck.”   
“Hey! Human! Where are ya?!” he shouted. Kita winced. How could anyone be that obnoxious so early in the day?   
“Would you quit yelling?” she grumbled, poking her head around the leg of the gargoyle she lay under.   
“The Hell are ya doing up there?”   
“Sleeping, obviously.”   
“Well, hurry up and get down! RAD’s in an hour,” the demon said grumpily, “if ya don’t hurry, Beel’ll eat your food. Or whatever’s left of it, anyway. He raided the damn fridge again last night.”   
_ ‘There is no way one person could devour everything in that refrigerator.’ _ _   
_ There was enough space for several people her size to fit in the cold box. The fact that there had likely been more than one human stuffed in the refrigerator at some point wasn’t lost on her, though she tried not to dwell on it.   
Kita gingerly climbed down the stone pillar, avoiding the spiked tail that twisted around its frame.   
“Um... where’s the shower?” she asked. She looked away, scowling as her face flushed. She wasn’t egotistical by any means but having to ask where basic commodities were was starting to become a blow to the little pride she had left.   
“There’s one in your room,” Mammon replied, “there should be everything you need in there to get ready. So hurry up.”   
“Thank you.”   
“Yeah, yeah. You should be grateful! Make sure ya pay me later,” Mammon shrugged, “I prefer Grimm but you can give me whatever jewels you have too.”   
“I’ll see what I can do,” Kita snorted as she ascended the staircase.   
“Y’know, it’s a good thing you slept up there and not behind the stairs,” Mammon called from the bottom, “Little D’s like to group up anywhere there're shadows.”   
“What are Little D’s?”   
“They’re tiny lower demons. They’re mostly harmless alone, but they can merge together and get really big if they want to, so ya should probably just sleep in your room instead of weird places like that.”   
"Oh,” she blinked. Would she have still slept in the arms of the gargoyle, had she known that? She wasn’t sure.   
“I appreciate the info,” she offered a small smile. If she had to be stuck with these people for a year, even if it was just a dream, it wouldn’t hurt to try and be nice to some of them.    
“Don’t read too much into it...it’d just be a pain if you got eaten,” Mammon shrugged.   
  
Kita shook her head as she returned to her room.    
‘ _ What an ass _ .’   
The gnarled door hung slightly ajar. That was… strange. She clearly remembered closing it as she left- in fact, she shut the door as quietly as she could in hopes that nobody would catch her wandering about.   
She warily pushed it open and searched the room for anyone hidden inside.   
‘ _ Was someone here last night?’ _ _   
_ She shivered as she closed the door behind her, thankful that she’d had the mind to find somewhere else to sleep again. Mammon said that Beelzebub had cleared the fridge during the night. Could he have entered her room as well?   
Maybe Mammon left open while he searched for her. Yeah. That was probably it.   
She took an inventory as she readied herself for the (doubtlessly long) day ahead.

The shower revealed that she had one bottle of generic shampoo (she assumed it was generic. It certainly had that overused “clean” shampoo smell. That is to say: it had no personality). There were, surprisingly, feminine items tucked away inside the vanity, along with a new toothbrush and multiple packages of human toothpaste. The top drawer of the counter held ten or so cans of the deodorizer she’d found on the bed the day before.   
A look in the closet revealed several extra uniforms and small shirts and frilly tops.   
‘ _ Great. I guess I’ll just wash what I’m wearing every day? Seriously, they got a uniform for me, but not shirts my size? What the hell even are half of these things? I’m a human, not a prissy doll.’ _ _   
_ She grumbled as she investigated the square lump that lay on pink blankets.

Her uniform was folded on the bed once more, and Kita noticed with a wide grin that a pair of slacks had replaced the horrendous skirt she’d originally been provided with.   
At least she had that going for her.   
After a little wiggling, she found she could slip the top half over her head without unbuttoning the clasps.   
‘ _ Perfect _ !’   
She rubbed the braided gold cords that connected to a star-shaped medal with ‘RAD’ proudly engraved in the center with a pleased hum.   
The clothing was heavy and lay snug against her skin like a thick blanket.   
This wasn’t bad for a mandated uniform. A  _ school  _ uniform, no less.   
She giggled, shaking her arm so the gold decorations on her arms jingled softly before fastening the belt wrapped around her waist.   
‘ _ Still, no good day-clothes _ ,  _ though _ ’ she complained to herself again.   
The pants had been ironed and fit tight just above her hips.   
She wrinkled her nose.   
_ ‘They’d better not expect  _ me  _ to iron these. They’re more likely to burn.’ _ _   
_ She pulled on her shoes, delighted when she found they clacked lightly against the floor.

With a glance in the tall mirror hanging beside the door, she made her way downstairs and into the dining room where food was once again stacked high on platters lining the table.   
She quickly took her seat, nodding a silent ‘good morning’ to Asmodeus’s cheerful attempt to get her attention.   
“Thank you for deciding to join us,” Lucifer said, like a parent intending to scold a child “in the future, everyone is to be up by 6:30 and at the table no later than 7:45.”   
“Noted,” Kita mumbled. 6:30 was such an unholy time to be awake for any reason. Back in her own world, she’d only risen from bed 10 or so minutes before the school bus would come. Why wake up earlier than you have to?   
_ ‘I won’t have a choice but to sleep in that room if I expect to wake up on time.’ _

She sat quietly, poking at the mountain of food stacked on her plate. This dish looked like an omelette with mushrooms, except that the mushrooms were a deep, fleshy purple. The pancakes resting on the side were garnished with some kind of leaf and drizzled on the circumference of the plate was a violet-red sauce with tiny seeds. It almost looked normal.

Sitting in front of her plate was a platter filled with multiple varieties of berries she’d never seen before, including one that resembled a semi-transparent star with three little pits.   
She eyed it curiously as she nibbled on a mushroom.   
“Ya know you can take food from there too, right?” Mammon said, “everything’s safe for fragile humans like you.”   
‘ _ They’re avoiding serving things that would be toxic?’ _ _   
_ For some reason, it made her feel  _ worse _ . Not only had they been forced to welcome her in their home (whose room was she using?) but now the demons were even changing the available food in the house to accommodate her.   
Though, it was nice for someone to confirm that she wasn’t stuck with whatever they gave her on the plate.   
She never would’ve asked herself.

“Thanks,” she mumbled as she reached toward the star-shaped fruit.   
She turned it over in her hands, admiring the translucency of the flesh. It really was pretty.   
It smelled like cream and blueberries and something floral she couldn’t identify. She was never very good with flowers.   
“That’s a nightwillow star,” Satan explained, “they’re only found in the Bleakbarrow Cave systems. They use the light generated by darkshroud mushrooms to grow.”   
“They must be hard to get,” Kita pondered. A fruit that grows by a mushroom’s light? It seemed straight out of a fairytale. Especially considering those names.   
“Yes, they’re quite expensive.”   
Was it really okay for her to be eating it then?   
Kita raised a corner of the fruit to her mouth slowly, just in case someone protested, then froze before she bit down.   
“Hey, it won’t do anything weird, right? I’m not gonna end up glowing or growing plants from my skin?”   
“Ah. I don’t know,” Satan mused, “you’re one of the first humans I’ve seen taste one. Lucky you.”   
“Oh… Who’s the other?”   
“Solomon.”

After a second of delay, she shrugged internally and fully bit into the fruit. Mammon had insisted the food was safe, so if he could be trusted even slightly then the fruit would do no harm. Satan, unfortunately, kept an eye on her as if he wanted to make sure he was privy to any effect the fruit caused.   
A bright myriad of flavors flooded her mouth: cherries and roses and the slightly bitter undertone of cracked ice.   
She took another bite, then another, and removed the seeds before devouring another chunk of the star.   
“How odd,” Satan remarked, “Solomon was adamant that the nightwillow tasted less than appealing.”   
“He was wrong,” Kita shook her head, “this is the best thing I’ve ever eaten.”

“Try  _ that  _ one next,” Mammon said as he pointed to a small blood-red berry with pale leaves.   
“What is it?”   
“A bloodberry.”   
_ ‘Oh. Of course. _ ’   
She placed it in her mouth, surprised by the tartness of the fruit. It had a mild spice to it, along with the tang of iron. Not the nicest flavor, but one she could manage.

Kita recoiled from the next item she picked up, much to the amusement of several demons at the table.   
“This is the worst thing I’ve ever smelled in my entire life,” she gagged, “smells like rotting meat. And sewage. Why would you put this in your mouth?”   
“Just do it, it’s great!”   
“No, really,” she deadpanned, “who smelled this and went ‘oh, I should eat it’?”   
She cautiously took a small nibble from the tip.   
The white berry tasted somewhat like pork and river water. She decided quickly, after scrunching her nose in disgust, that this one was to be avoided. After warily passing the rest of the berries on her plate to Beelzebub, who ate them in less than a second, she shook her head at Mammon.   
“That tasted as bad as it smelled.”   
“No way!” Mammon argued, “those are the only good ones.”   
Kita blinked before she shoved her hand over her mouth as a slight laugh escaped her. She tried to hide it as a cough. Were demons simply inclined like terrible things?

She’d lost some tenseness in her shoulders and back as she’d continued to eat and learn little things about the various foods at the table.   
Her favorites, by far, had to have been the nightwillow star and sun-severed anut (a yellow nut not unlike a cashew. It was the size of her thumbnail and had filled her with a comforting warmth). Kita slouched in her chair as she chastised herself.   
_ ‘All it takes is talking about some damn fruit to make me lower my guard? I really won’t last the week at this point.’ _ _   
_ She tried to hide the frown threatening to show on her face. The last thing she wanted was a group of demons asking her what was wrong.

As the meal progressed, Mammon’s attention switched to Asmodeus, who continued to chatter excitedly about the latest fashion trend he planned to set after attempting to tell her about some fruit or another that was, apparently, a powerful aphrodisiac. Kita had wrinkled her nose at this and laughed internally once more as Lucifer scolded him.   
It seemed that kind of discussion at the table was commonplace from the Avatar of Lust.   
Satan’s interest in her dwindled as soon as she no longer experimented with the variety of food available, and Beelzebub seemed intent on avoiding eye contact with her throughout the meal, though it was difficult for her to tell at first. The demon was fixated on devouring anything he could reach, but she noticed how quickly he glanced away when she caught him looking at her.

Was it about dinner the night before?   
She wasn’t mad at him anymore- she’d hardly been angry in the first place. Smacking his hand away from her food had been a reaction, nothing more.   
_ ‘I hope he doesn’t hate me too much,’ _ Kita thought.  _ ‘Maybe he’s just thinking about whether it’d be okay to eat me or not.’ _ _   
_ The growling display he had demonstrated after gripping her wrist had filled her completely, vibrating her bones and blocking out any thoughts of escape. It had been angry, like a predator warning a scavenger away from its kill. The flickering electricity that danced across his skin, and thankfully hadn’t leaped to hers, should have been impossible.

But clearly she wasn’t an expert on the realm of what was possible, was she?

Kita could've sworn she’d seen the silhouette of insect-like wings sprouting from the demon’s back. If her sight could be trusted in that moment, then Beelzebubs irises had changed as well- they looked like the hundreds of tiny hexagonal lens’ of an insect's eye.   
She ate slower as she thought, taking small bites of the omelet on her plate.   
Did she also see a different set of clothing begin to materialize under the sparks, or was that imagined?

She shook her head.    
There had to be some better way to keep the massive demon from stealing her food. Telling him ‘no’ likely wouldn’t work, and she couldn’t use physical force to make him stop. What else could she do? She didn’t want to yell at him. It’s not like a raised voice would stop a demon lord either. It might just make him eat her quicker.

By the time she’d eaten a third of the remaining egg, the Avatars had finished the rest of their meals and Beelzebub was clearing out the last of the food on the table.   
Kita’s eyes narrowed at the orange-nailed hand reaching for her plate again, and she could feel the sight of the others on her.   
_ ‘Here we go... _ ’

She sighed, taking the plate and twisting her chair around just as Beelzebub’s hand hit the table. She brought her feet to rest on the edge of her seat, balancing her plate against her thighs as she continued to eat without so much as a second glance towards the demons eyeing her with various levels of curiosity and interest.   
She spotted Beelzebub from the corner of her eye, and smirked silently to herself as he pouted before he grabbed the food that had fallen to the table when she’d shifted.

After several minutes of pretending to eat the rest of her meal, she turned the chair back to its original position and gently slid her plate to the famished demon sitting across from her.   
“You can have the rest, if you want,” she nodded.   
He smiled happily and immediately took the remainder of the food, swallowing it in one go.   
“It’s time to get going, or you’ll all be late for class,” Lucifer called from the doorframe.   
When had he even left the table?

The demons rose from their seats one by one, except for Mammon, who picked at dirt under his fingernail.   
“C’mon human, hurry up.”   
“Why are you in such a rush?” Kita scowled, “you don’t seem like the kind of person to like school.”   
“What does that mean?” he asked defensively, “if we don’t get there on time ya get detention for a week.”   
“Mmh, that would be annoying,” Kita agreed. A week did seem excessive. Mammon quickly led her through the halls to the front entrance and opened the door.   
“Right, so get movin’. We’re already behind.”   
  
The streets were lit with various yellow lanterns hanging from vines roped between rooftops. The light of the fire reflected off the paved and roadways. Kita noted, once again, that the area smelled (and looked) rather nice, even if it was a bit cold. She could smell food cooking at a restaurant a block away.   
They passed what appeared to be a clothing store, and Kita eyed a pretty cloak with silver trimmings.   
If not for the constant danger the streets would pose for her, she could see herself spending a lot of time roaming the sidewalks and windows of the shops that sat tucked next to each other like books on a shelf.   
“Hey! What’re ya doin’?” Mammon called a few paces ahead. Kita took one last longing glance at the cloak before rushing to catch up with the demon.

RAD towered above her, a threatening silhouette against the sky. She had had little time to look at the school’s layout as she left the previous day. It looked more like a palace or a castle than a place of learning. Hundreds of people wandered about through the doors and halls. Were they all demons? Or other things?   
She slowed to a stop as anxiety gripped her. She was one of two humans here, and the only one with no magical abilities. If she took another step inside, she was sure to be stared at and judged just like she had in the human world- and demons were sure to be worse about it.   
Would she be shoved against the walls here as well? Would she be mocked? They had already threatened her several times- and by people who were supposed to be her guardians, no less.   
“What are ya waiting for? Come on.”   
Kita took a deep breath and followed him through the heavy doors. She scowled again as her shoulder was immediately bumped by someone passing by, though it seemed to be an accident.

“You remember what Lucifer said, don’t ya?,” Mammon asked, “Make sure you wait for one of us after class, and definitely don’t go wandering around outside by yourself!”   
“Yeah, okay,” Kita nodded.

The second she entered the towering main halls, the whispering started. Kita kept her head down in an attempt to avoid any more attention than she knew she was going to get. She tried to keep pace with Mammon, who didn’t seem to have any intention of slowing down. Was seeing a human really more of a shock than the six-armed creature she passed in the street?   
A student with a rat-like face and eyes that resembled an owls’ shoved through the two, snorting as he glanced at her before realizing who else he’d pushed.

“M-my apologies, sir! I’m afraid my attention was somewhere else!”   
Mammon waved him off.   
“Just don’t let it happen again.”   
The rat-boy nodded, rushing off.

“Alright, I have somethin’ to take care of real fast, but ya shouldn’t have too much trouble finding your first class,” Mammon said, “it’s just up the stairs. Actually, just stay right here. I’ll be back in a couple minutes.”

“No, wait-” Kita started, but he already left. She looked around, fighting the dread quickly rising in her stomach and trying to ignore the urge to vomit as she lost sight of the only defence she had against the hundreds of demons traveling the hallways. She wiped her sweaty palms on the inside of her sleeves.

_ ‘I can’t wait for him, _ ’ Kita thought, _ ‘nobody is ever back in a couple minutes. He’ll get sidetracked and forget I’m even here.’ _ _   
_ Room 103. That’s where she needed to go, and she needed to find it quickly if she wanted to be on time. If she sat before the bell rang, maybe the instructor wouldn’t draw too much attention to her.

“Is that the other human?” someone muttered.   
“I heard it can’t even wield magic,” another whispered, “totally defenseless.”   
“Really? What’s Lord Diavolo thinking? She won’t last a week.”

Kita kept a hardened gaze on the floor ahead of her as she traveled through the hall, pretending she was oblivious to the snide remarks. She tried to focus on her breathing.   
‘ _ If I let them know I’m scared, they’ll use it to target me. Just keep walking.’ _ _   
_ She continued up a flight of stairs, thanking whatever architects that built the school had the mind to make sure the steps were long. There was plenty of room to walk, and no way she’d trip over herself.

The hair on the back of her neck stood erect the closer she got to the top, where someone sat at the edge of the last step.   
The demon ( _ was _ he a demon? Or some other creature?) leaned against the stone balusters with his legs crossed. He scribbled on a tiny notepad filled with crude sketches of what looked like machinery and tools, along with written text too small and sloppy to read as she passed, if it was even in a human language. Dark, wine-colored hair framed his yellow eyes as they trailed after her, and a thickly scaled tail lay behind him, twitching lazily over the edge.   
He hummed to himself while he watched her, noting every time she tensed at a noise and that her frown deepened in frustration as she glanced at room numbers _. _

_ ‘Lost, then?’ _ he mused, _ ‘and anxious. Poor thing.’ _

Probably untrusting as well (she openly avoided any other student when possible), but easy to distract (her anxiety seemed to make her jump and eye anything sudden). If he spoke quickly and asked strange things she’d likely lower her guard in her confusion. Easy to fool, and the worst type of human to bring to the Devildom.   
His eyes narrowed as the girl passed a figure partially hidden in the shadows.

Kita groaned, now at room 95 and unaware of the dark, wispy claws that slithered toward her from the corner of the hall. She stopped, trying to get some idea of where she was.   
‘ _ This place is like a maze.’ _ _   
_ She looked at the large, swinging clock that hung from the wall. Ten minutes. That’s how long she had to find this class, and the longer she wandered the twisting staircases and hallways, the more lost she became. The surrounding air seemed stifling and hot. Every lingering glance of another student as she passed them was a threat. She could feel her heartbeat in her throat as she forced herself to take deep breaths.   
‘ _ Where the hell is Mammon? _ ’   
The talons stretched out just above the red sash of her uniform before beginning to descend.

“Hey!” A bright, raspy voice called behind her.   
The oppressing aura dissipated in an instant as the claws retracted back to shadows, and Kita released a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. She nearly jumped at the soft tickle of silky fabric on her palm before squinting in confusion, toying with the crimson ribbon that should’ve connected to her shoulder.   
_ ‘Of course I got a broken one. Probably a hand-me-down or something… not that there’s anything wrong with that,’ _ she thought to herself,  _ ‘but you’d think they’d do repairs at least.’ _ _   
_ She wrapped the cloth over her right shoulder so it wouldn’t be so tempting for others to grab.

“You’re the human, aren’t you?” A soft, pleasant growl accented the undertones of the stranger’s words like the purr of a cat.   
She twisted around and barely missed planting her face directly into the owners chest.   
‘ _ The guy from the stairs?’ _ _   
_ The demon towered above her even after she’d taken a step back. He scratched lightly at the scales covering his arm with a clawed hand, and his nose twitched as one sloughed off.   
“Damn things, thought I got them all,” he grumbled, “you’re really lucky humans don’t shed. You’d never know a worse itch.”   
Kita remained quiet as she watched him carefully. He definitely wasn’t hiding that he wasn’t human.   
“So, your babysitters left you, huh?” the demon smirked. His amber eyes stood out against his unnaturally dark sclera. Or maybe it  _ was  _ natural for demons. Who knew anymore?   
“Without a map, obviously. Which way are you heading?”   
“Room 103 for Biology and Study of the Supernatural, I think,” Kita answered tensely. The scaly man… demon’s lips parted in a cheerful, toothy grin and she noted that his teeth were not unlike the crocodiles he resembled.   
“Yeah? So am I.”   
The demon turned and continued his way down the hall, thick tail twitching slightly as he walked.   
He stopped suddenly, peering back at her.   
“You better move faster, or I’ll leave you behind. You won’t find that class by yourself- it’s sorta hidden.”

She hesitated. He could be leading her into a trap. Lucifer had warned her plenty of times about demons who’d take advantage of the fact she was human.   
Although, if she annoyed the first-born any more than she probably already had, then she may as well count herself dead, anyway.    
“You’re the first human I’ve seen in a long time,” the demon said, “alive and unshackled, at least. I hope you don’t mind a few questions for my kindness?”   
Kindness?   
“I guess?”   
“Are humans usually left eyed or right eyed?” he asked as they passed several rooms, “because I’ve heard some weird things about human vision.”   
“I… both?”   
_ ‘What kind of question is that _ ?’   
“Cool, me too. I wonder who sees better.”   
“Does it matter?” she asked. ‘ _ Probably you _ ,’ she thought irately. She had to take two steps for his every one, and wasn’t in the mood for ridiculous questions. They descended another staircase.   
“Can humans daydream at night or only in the day?”   
Kita snorted. They passed room 108.   
“Both, why?”   
“No reason, really,” the demon shrugged.   
“Then why bother wasting your breath?”   
The demon said nothing, but grinned slyly, placing his hands behind his neck as he twirled around to face her as he walked. Room 105.   
“Are all demons as weird as you?”   
“Sure. They might be.”   
He quickly held out his arm to stop her just before they passed their destination.   
“We’re here,” he announced.   
Kita nodded, muttering a quiet ‘thanks’ before entering the room after him. The demon’s crocodile-like tail held the heavy door as she slipped inside, but she couldn’t tell whether or not it was intentional. 

“Ah, there you are,” the instructor, a gangly old man that looked like he had gnarled branches for fingers, croaked, “welcome, Agaros and… I am sorry, I don’t seem to have caught your name.”   
‘ _ So, croc-guy is called Agaros?’ _ _   
_ “Kita,” she said tersely as multiple eyes turned their gaze on her. It was wonderful to know that demon classes reacted the same way humans did when newcomers arrived in a room. That is, they all turned to stare as if you’d sprouted another head.   
‘ _ Though that might be fairly normal here. _ ’   
The old man nodded as he checked something off his clipboard.

“Since you’ve arrived together, you may as well both take a seat over there,” the demon shakily motioned towards the last remaining desk in the far back of the room before addressing the class.   
“I am Sirkar. As I am sure you must have gathered, I am your instructor this year.”   
Kita blinked.   
Was his form flickering as he surveyed the class? A swirling blackness that snapped to-and-fro under his flesh. Or was she seeing things in the artificial light?

“Sirkar is a demon of Envy,” Agaros leaned to whisper to her, “his powers are earth-based. He’s not the strongest around, but don’t be deceived by his appearance. He can wipe you from existence with his pinky. I’ve seen him do it to a little Feral that kept trying to sneak in here. Entombed it in iron ore.”   
‘ _ How did he know what I was thinking?’ _ _   
_ “You looked a little confused.”   
Oh.   
“So, how old are you then?” she asked.   
“Old,” he replied cryptically, “or young. Depends on who you ask.”    
“That’s really helpful,” Kita muttered.   
He opened his mouth to speak again, but closed it as the instructor cleared his throat.   
“Please assume your human form, Agaros,” Sirkar called, “you know the rules.”   
“Yes, yes,” the crocodilian man muttered, though he remained unchanged.   
“Rules?”   
He snorted, “I have to hide my more natural appearance because it would scare you silly little humans,” he frowned indignantly, “this isn’t even what I really look like! It’s just an in-between.”   
“Well, I’d imagine it’d be easier to live in a city like this if you’re all a similar shape,” Kita offered, “I guess telling you I think you look kinda cool wouldn’t be a compliment if you’re supposed to scare me?”   
“Heh, if I don’t intimidate you then that just means it’s easier to tempt you.”   
“… of course.”

The pair was silent for a long moment before Agaros swung his legs to the top of the desk and leaned back in his chair. Kita winced as his tail bent at an awkward angle.

‘ _ He’s going to get a numb tail. Do tails go numb?’ _ _   
_ “You like machines?” he asked.   
“What’s with all these questions?” she gave a bewildered huff, “do you always talk this much?”   
“Not really,” Agaros drawled, “no offense kid, but you seem nervous. You’re not very good at hiding it.”   
Kita flinched. Was she really that obvious?   
“I’m not a kid,” she grumbled.   
  
The class bell rang, horribly loud and raspy.   
  
“Well, you hide it just fine for the small guys, but any demon with half a brain and any amount of experience with humans can see right through it,” Agaros continued.   
“You’re lucky I’m loyal to Lord Diavolo and not some piece of half-wit traitor. Keeping you safe is as much my priority as it is for the Seven lords,” he explained, “think of demons like vultures if you want- we like to take out the weak. Whether that weakness is emotional or physical doesn’t matter. Most of us can’t resist the temptation of being the strongest.”   
“And this somehow has to do with the weird questions?”   
“They distracted you, right? You don’t have much time to be nervous if you’re too busy being confused and annoyed. Therefore, you’re less of a target.”   
“... You must have a lot of experience with humans.”   
“Sure. Worked torturing the Damned before I was enrolled in R.A.D., so I just recognize your type. It’s one of the easiest to influence.”   
“Ah. Wonderful,” Kita frowned, shrinking in her seat with her head in her hands, “I’m so screwed.”   
“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Agaros smirked, “most of us here just want to eat you.”   
He gave her shoulder a light pat.   
“That is not helpful. I wouldn’t taste good, anyway. Probably tough and tasteless. Not worth the effort.”   
Agaros prodded at her arms, squishing them between his dark-clawed thumb and index.   
“Nah. You’d be fine. Anyone with basic cooking skills could make a decent meal of you.”   
Kita cringed again.

“Agaros, if you have time to chat during class, then you have time to tell me the basic differences between a silver unicorn and its brindled variant,” the instructor gave him a pointed look.   
Agaros stood confidently, like he knew Sirkar would call him.   
_ ‘Of course he knew. Seems teachers always call on people who talk, no matter what realm they’re in.’ _ _   
_ “The silver unicorn is a Holy beast, known for healing magic and blood,” Agaros recited, “brindle unicorns are found only in Hell and the Devildom. They are carnivorous. Their breath is toxic.”   
“Very good,” Sirkar nodded.   
The demon sat and kicked his legs up onto the table once more.

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

The bell rang shrilly, signifying the end of class and the first assignment of the year: a brief report on the deeper differences between unicorns, pegasi and kelpie’s.   
Agaros had left the room with a casual wave while Kita gathered her miniscule belongings before exiting the class as well.   
Another group of students gossiped in the corner, lowering their voices as she passed.

“Check it out, that’s the human everyone’s been talking about,” one pointed, “you think it’s true what they say, that Mammon became a babysitter?”

“Well, that works great, don’cha think?” the other replied, “if we wait and strike when he’s not paying attention then he’ll never figure out it was us. We should eat the human before Beel does.”

Did they not care that Mammon was one of their lords? It seemed everyone liked insulting the pale-haired demon. Or, maybe not. She doubted the demon could rule over others if they weren’t taken seriously at least occasionally.   
The two demons disappeared around the corner, but not before taking one last look at her. 

“Hey, you there!” another unfamiliar voice called.   
Kita kept walking. They probably weren’t talking to her, and if they were, then she didn’t want to talk. Agaros was more than enough for her today.

“Yeah, I’m talking to you, the human with the frightened, tormented look demons love so much.”   
‘ _ Oh for fucks sake! I should wear a mask at this point.’ _ _   
_ She fought the urge to scream.   
“You’re practically shouting, “come and eat me, I’m scrumptious!”   
“Alright, I get it!” Kita snapped, twisting around to glare at a silver-haired man with flint colored eyes.   
“Oh, I didn’t say too much, did I?” the man jested, “I was just kidding. Anyway, you’re Kita, right?”   
She nodded once. It looked like everyone already knew who she was at this point.   
“Do you know who those two were?”   
“Probably Rorgag and Selkey. They talk big, but they’re lesser demons,” the man said, a snakelike smile pulling at his lips, “You thinking of making friends with them? I sure wouldn’t. Though, if they cause trouble then I’m sure anyone with basic magical abilities could take care of them.”   
“Which means nothing to people who’re useless in that department,” Kita scowled, “what d’you want anyway?”   
“This D.D.D belongs to you, right? You dropped it,” he handed her the device with another overly-friendly grin. He laughed as she narrowed her eyes.   
“What’s with the look? There’s no need to be suspicious of me.”   
“I’ll be suspicious of you anyway, thanks,” she said, “who are you?”   
“Solomon. I’m an exchange student from the human world, like you. It’s nice to meet you.”   
“Likewise, I guess. Are you really human? Or just another demon trying to mess with me?”   
“Heh, good question!” Solomon said, “honestly sometimes I’m not so sure myself. Long ago, I obtained a ring of wisdom- a gift from someone in an influential position. Drunk on its power, I used it to form pacts with 72 different demons and became a wicked sorcerer… if you believe the stories people tell about me. Either way, I’m fairly certain that I’m still human, though I’ve been told it may not seem like it.”   
“You’re just as untrustworthy as demons,” she said, “nobody who’s honest makes that many pacts with these things.”   
“They’re people, just like you or I. But perhaps you’re right,” Solomon mused, “I’ll see you around!”   
“Yeah, see you.”

Solomon left as quickly as he’d appeared, and a tall presence made itself known behind her.   
‘ _ Oh, who is it now _ ?’ Kita thought, exasperated. Could she not get one moment to herself anymore?   
“Good morning, Kita,” Lucifer said, “I trust the slacks are to your liking?”   
“They’re much better, thank you,” she nodded politely.  _ ‘The more I stay on his good side, the better.’  _ She decided.   
“You’ve become quite a celebrity here, haven’t you?”   
“It’s awful. I’d rather be ignored.”   
“Really?” Lucifer replied curiously, “why’s that?”   
“Nothing good ever comes from attention.”   
“Ah. I suppose that’s one way of looking at it. Was that Solomon I saw you talking to?” he asked, “you’re both human, so it’s fine if you associate with him, but know that he cannot be trusted. He may be human, but the ring he wears is imbued with wisdom. He wields strong magic and is the type of man who will try to subjugate even a powerful greater demon if he gets the chance.”   
“So, is he more dangerous to me or to you lot, then?” Kita asked.   
“ _ All _ of us,” Lucifer declared.   
‘ _ Is he afraid of him?’ _ _   
_ Solomon didn’t seem that frightening. Maybe even a little goofy. At least he’d been kind enough to return her D.D.D.   
_ ‘I can’t believe I already nearly lost my phone!’  _ she lamented.   
“Hey, if someone loses something, where does it go?” she asked Lucifer.   
“Hm? Did you lose something? Assuming it’s not kept by whoever finds it, it would be sent to the student council office to be placed in the lost and found. If we find a student to have an item that the council decides is a problem, then we confiscate it. Sometimes it’s returned and sometimes it isn’t. Some items are even frozen depending on what it is,” he smiled slightly, finding joy in what must’ve been a personal joke, “is that answer sufficient to you?”   
“More than enough. Thanks.”   
“Make sure you hurry to class. You don’t need to be late on your first day here. Be sure not to let your guard down,” he said, “I don’t want you to end up being eaten by some random, lesser demon. It’d only mean paperwork for me, and I don’t need any extra.”   
“I’ll do my best,” Kita assured him. She tried not to roll her eyes.   
He could at least pretend to care about whether or not she died. Lucifer nodded before heading down the staircase.   
Kita sighed, looking at the paper that listed her classes.   
Next was room 230. Where was that?

“There ya are!” another voice shouted.   
_ ‘Little piece of useless demon shit!’ _ _   
_ “You left me, again! You were supposed to help me find my classes, Mammon,” Kita growled, scowling at the white-haired demon.

“And you were supposed to stay put,” Mammon argued, “looks like ya figured it out just fine anyway. Seems you’ve had more luck than me today- damn guy bailed on me.”   
“Are you kidding me? I only found my class because someone helped me.”   
“Eh? Who?”   
“Someone called Agaros.”   
“Oh, I know him! He’s pretty cool,” Mammon nodded, “he’s helped me out a lot making some good Grimm with those machine thingymajigs he builds.”   
“I don’t care,” Kita snapped, “what if it’d been someone else?”   
“Calm down,” Mammon sighed, “honestly, it’s not that big of a deal. I wasn’t that far anyway! I had an eye on ya and I woulda been back within ten minutes. What’s your next class?”   
“You said if I was late, they’d give me detention. I’m not fond of the idea of sitting in an empty class with some random demon for hours.”   
“Oh. No, they wouldn’t give ya detention on the first day. They’d give it to me. Next class?”   
“Room 230. Literature.”   
“Asmodeus has that class too,” he said, “c’mon.”

He led her quickly through the halls. Students who saw him approach moved to the side, out of his sway to form a clear pathway.   
Convenient, and slightly relieving considering the attitudes of the demons she’d overheard earlier.

The next class period went by without a hitch. This room’s instructor, Dosose, was a laid back lower Gluttony demon of short stature and a slow way of talking who always approved of whatever food related book was being read.   
Upon realizing a human resided in his classroom, he offered to allow Kita to borrow several enormous books of Devildom recipes, so long as she brought the food she tried to make to class.   
Kita had politely declined.   
She wasn’t much of a cook.   
  
When the bell rang, she picked up her belongings once more and trekked to her next class- Room 245 for Potions and Herbology.   
She wondered if Dosose should’ve been teaching this class since they’d be working with (potential) food items. Or maybe not, considering that certain ingredients definitely should  _ not  _ be ingested and not-eating and gluttony demons didn’t seem to go very well together.

Room 245’s layout was almost laughably in line with every spell and potion room she’d ever seen in fiction, with stone walls and ivy that traveled up dark crevices. Polished wood cupboards stood by the walls. Was that an enchanting table in the corner?

Ilryr, a stern-looking witch, and Khonzu, a tall red-haired demon with perfumed smoke floating from beneath his long ornamental sleeves, made frequent rounds as they taught. His long hair hid part of his face.   
Kita got the impression that the two were more than just fellow instructors, though they couldn’t have been more different.

Whereas Ilryr frequently called out with ‘no, no, no, that’s wrong’ and ‘stir it counter-clockwise!’, Khonzu padded quietly around the room. The light reflected off the golden glitter under the corners of his fox-like eyes as he watched his students with a serene grace. He stepped in ever so often to steer some demon or creature in the right direction with a gentle touch of his hand, and his robes flowed with a softness that brought to mind a summer breeze through river reeds.

Kita found herself swallowing dryly and trying not to stare. It seemed many students were quickly becoming entranced with the demon’s beauty.   
She was tensely aware of his presence beside her as he slightly bent over her shoulder.

“Kita, is it?” he asked as he lightly pushed her hand in the opposite direction she’d been stirring her cauldron. His voice sounded like silk and honey and rustling leaves, promising everything pleasant if she would just give in.   
‘ _ To what? _ ’   
“I… y-yeah,” she stammered, cursing herself as her face flushed. The man smelled of cherrywood and lavender and the sweetness made her stomach churn. She couldn’t tell whether it was from some kind of excitement or simple unease, but the demon seemed very aware of the effect he had on others.   
‘ _ What is wrong with me?!’ _ _   
_ “Welcome to the Devildom.”   
Khonzu smiled tenderly at her. His carmine eyes glowed with a kindness foreign to her.   
Kita nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and the man moved on after tapping a small red plant in front of her.   
“Make sure you add three leaves of swine pear before the blackwater poppy.”   
She thanked him quietly, keeping her gaze to the bubbling pot while she pulled three small leaves from the red plant and haphazardly tossed them in.   
Class ended quickly, and she praised every deity she could think of as she trailed after the other students to the cafeteria.

The walls of the room were lined with numerous glass cases of unfamiliar foods.   
The tentacles of some beast curled around various greens in one. Another held several massive creatures that looked something like boar, except that the flesh was a maroon-purple.    
Kita glanced at the front of the stalls where those in line handed currency to the demons behind the counter.   
_ ‘Guess I’m going hungry.’ _ _   
_ She sighed. If she’d known she would have to pay for food, she would’ve taken the time to pack a snack.   
She didn’t bother trying to find somewhere to sit among the polished wood tables and chairs. Instead, she sat in a corner, taking extra care to avoid groups of creatures that side-eyed her or made no attempt to cover their sneers. They all carried the same message: you’re not welcome beside me. She also refused to acknowledge the Avatars on the other side of the room, though it seemed they hadn’t seen her yet.   
‘ _ Ah. Here we go again, _ ’ she thought sourly,  _ ‘maybe I won’t have milk in my hair at the end of today.’’ _

“Hello again,” a somewhat familiar, raspy voice lilted beside her, “I think we met earlier.”   
“Did we? I can’t recall,” Kita monotoned. Agaros snorted.   
“I’d like to talk to you about something real quick, before someone takes the rest of your day,” he said.   
“What’d I do?” Kita sighed.   
“Nothing,” he replied, “just wanted to talk. How would you feel about making a deal with me?”   
“Not if it involves my soul.”   
“No,” he said, shaking his head, “a  _ deal _ . Not a Pact.”   
“They’re different?”

“They really brought you here knowing nothing, huh? A ‘Pact’ isn’t the same as a deal’,” Agaros explained, “you humans are the ones using them interchangeably. There're different types of Pacts, and it all depends on what you and the demon want to get from the relationship. Giving part or all of your soul is just the most common type, but isn’t always necessary and it’s a big thing for the human  _ and  _ the demon involved. It’s much more permanent than a deal. Some demons will agree to Pact’s for the right amount of money or a rare item.”   
The demon smirked, “this is just a long-winded, roundabout way of saying that a deal is a verbal agreement based on honor that has nothing to do with being a demon or collecting souls. We’ll give each other our word and keep it. But just so we’re clear, if you break your end of the deal, I’ll make sure you suffer.”   
“I’m already suffering,” Kita griped. Why did this have to be so confusing?   
“Not yet, you aren’t. You do look kinda sad though,” Agaros agreed as he studied her, “and tired. You must’ve been through something.”   
“Not anything I’m gonna tell  _ you  _ about.”   
“Maybe not yet, But I’m sure I’ll find out, eventually.”   
Kita ignored the promise in his tone.   
“So what’s the deal you wanted to talk about?”   
“After classes, you’ll come with me to my place,” he said, “you’ll help me with my projects or whatever else I want. In return, I’ll hang around you when the Avatars aren’t able to or don’t want to babysit.”

“Help with what?” Kita asked carefully, “and what do I get out of it?”

“Ah, thinking like a demon already,” Agaros lilted. “Nothing too nefarious, and nothing that would put you in harm’s way without consent,” he assured her.   
At least she had that?   
“Weaker beings are a lot less likely to bother you if you’re with someone with a higher status, but I’m sure you could guess that,” he continued, “and you don’t seem the type to like the social life. My place is nice and secluded.”   
Secluded? That sounded very dangerous for her.   
“Why are you so interested in being around me?”   
“Oh, make no mistake, I don’t care about you personally,” the demon said, “you’re a means to an end. If I help you and help Lord Diavolo’s program, that gets me in good graces with the Avatars and him. That should increase my status. However, if you don’t make it through the year and you die in  _ their  _ care, then oh well. Nothing lost for me. No self-respecting demon would ever care about a human outside obtaining their souls. Remember that.”   
“That’s fair,” Kita mumbled, “humans don’t really care about other humans either.”   
“So you’re used to it,” he said cheerfully, reaching his hand to her, “do we have an agreement?”   
Kita hesitated before nodding.   
“It’s a deal,” she gripped his scaled hand, trying not to wince as his clawed fingers lightly scratched at her flesh.   
_ ‘What am I getting into?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated: 1/30/21


	5. Chapter 5

Agaros hummed to himself as he left the abandoned schoolroom where black muck from a group of Little D now lay splattered against the walls like paint.

The creature’s attempted prank on the human girl that morning may have been harmless, but he would hate for the little bugs to grow any bolder.

He cleaned the remaining gore on his pants before tugging another loose scale from his arm and pocketing it in a little red pouch with the others. When Lord Diavolo had suggested becoming friends with the magicless human, he’d expected a challenge- not this puny, easily confused girl with no awareness for her surroundings. Though, it didn’t seem like she was getting much help from the Avatars. He’d only seen Mammon watching the human after he’d already interfered with the Little D’s shadow game. A white crow had followed behind her throughout the day.

_ ‘What were those Little D thinking? Ridiculous things.’ _

His clawed fingers pulled at the edge of the new, shiny scale.

_ ‘This is what I get for Falling’,  _ Agaros chuckled with morbid amusement. His own Holy fire had mutilated and hardened his flesh into impenetrable scales, but it also doomed the demon to suffer one hell of an itch every time he shed.

_ ‘Can’t even be bothered to fall off together,’ _ he griped,  _ ‘they have to come loose one by one.’ _ It could’ve been worse, he supposed. He could’ve ended up like one of those miserable wretches with dripping flesh, sixty blind eyes and ten limbs bending backwards. Perhaps one of the feral creatures, lost in the lands with no memory of themselves. At least his fingers were facing a normal way. He was just  _ itchy _ .

The demon suddenly switched directions, padding towards the white-haired man that leaned against stone handrails on the stairs.

Agaros sat on the rail, his tail wrapping around two balusters to balance himself while he spoke.

“How’s your new housemate?”

“Weird,” Mammon answered, tapping at his D.D.D., “real weird. And no respect at all. Out of all the humans Lucifer could’a picked, we had to get one that’s sure to cause trouble.”

“She was nearly grabbed today.”

“I was watchin’,” Mammon said grumpily, “those Little D’s wouldn’ta touched her. And they won’t. Can’t believe the nerve of her, already making things difficult for me.”

“Oh, I know,” Agaros assured him. It was hard to miss the irate demon lord stalking about the hallways as he searched for his missing charge afterwards.

“But there’s no need to worry about the little pests. I’ve already taken care of them.”

“Oh. Good, then. Thanks.”

Agaros nodded before continuing.

“As for your other problem, Kita has agreed to help me with a few things after classes tomorrow. I was just going to have her help me move some small things since Jinshe isn’t around to do it. I didn’t think it would be a problem, but I thought I should run it by you first. Togruth may be there as well- he’s a better artist than I am.”

“The less I have to monitor the human, the better,” Mammon shrugged, “you know what’ll happen if she’s hurt, yeah?”

“I would sooner see myself sent to the Void than put my prince’s guest in jeopardy,” Agaros assured him, “you know my where my loyalties are.”

“That’s the only reason I’ll allow it,” the second-born said, “but I’ll still be coming with her, unless you have an objection?”

“None,” Agaros replied evenly.

“Then, if everything goes decently with Kita tomorrow, I might introduce her to my other friends,” Agaros mused, “the more friendly eyes watching her, the better.”

“Just make sure you watch Jinshe. Sometimes I think he might implode with all that energy.”

“That’d be quite a sight,” Agaros snickered, “he’d probably fix himself right up though.”

His laughter died off, and the pair was quiet for a moment before Mammon slipped his phone into his pocket.

“Hey, ya ever finish that thing ya were making?” he asked.

“I’ve yet to find a soul powerful enough to handle it. They all disintegrate the moment I turn the engine on. Maybe one day we’ll see it work.”

“Bet it’d sell for a fortune,” Mammon mused.

“ _ Several _ fortunes,” Agaros agreed, “I won’t be selling it though.”

“That’s too bad,” the greedy demon snorted.

“Maybe it is,” Agaros agreed with a raised an eyebrow before twisting around on the railing to hop back to the floor, “but, it’s time for me to get going. Ekathe’ll have my tail if I’m late again.”

“I thought you were the boss of all them?”

“What? Because they do what I tell them? That’s free will,” Agaros shook his head, “no, the only thing I’m the boss of is my machines.”

“I still don’t get why you’d prefer legions of metal to other demons,” Mammon griped. Instead of commanding his own demons, Agaros ruled over the thousands of machines he’d spent centuries building in his lair. Mammon had sold and helped create a few for profit, but even he didn’t know what all of them were capable of. Agaros was either a hell of an ally, or a nightmare of an enemy. Fortunately the crocodile-like demon seemed to favor Diavolo, and most the Avatars. He’d even become fairly close with Mammon over the years.

“A machine will never disobey an order, my lord.”

“I wouldn’t say ‘never’,” the first-born muttered under his breath. Machinery was, of course, usually prone to electrical attacks. Agaros had yet to figure out the best defence for those types of fights, and once had become the victim of his own weapon being turned against him.

If Agaros heard him, he pretended not to. Instead, he paused as he turned to leave.

“Oh, before I go! Could you do me a huge favor and give these to Khonzu?” he reached into his pocket to pull out the little red pouch, “I’m sure he’ll compensate you for your time.”

“I ain’t your errand-boy. But I guess so,” Mammon shrugged, “I was gonna talk to him, anyway.”

“He’s in trouble, isn’t he?” Agaros snickered, “get ’em.”

“I know you hate the guy, but he’s just getting a warning for now,” the first-born said with a snort. Khonzu and Agaros’s feuds had started several centuries earlier when Khonzu had, somehow, charmed the crocodilian’s favored motorbeast in the midst of a competition. Since then, their rivalry, though mostly one sided (Khonzu insists that he only dislikes Agaros because he’s a poor sport who can’t let a joke go), had become almost infamous among other R.A.D attendees.

“Oh. Pity.”

“Listen, if I need someone to take care of him, maybe I’ll let ya help,” Mammon finished as he headed down the staircase.

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

  
  


Room 44 was a rather large class with desks pressed together haphazardly to squish as many students as possible in the area available.

The instructor here was a tall, peppy Greed demon with a single horn that curled out from the left side of her forehead. She wore a name tag that read “Brelbao”, though she insisted that everyone call her ‘Brelly’ instead.

She had filled the top of the cabinets that lined the room with a variety of Devildom artifacts and replicas, including a dark helm with horns that twisted like branches, curving downwards around its mouth to look like tusks, and several thick, cursed books in some language Kita didn’t bother trying to read.

So far, the instructor had been clear about three things: she liked to illustrate her lectures, she couldn’t care less if students ate in her class (Beelzebub looked notably happy as she tossed him a bag of black hellfire chips. It seemed she was fond of the sixth lord), and she disliked giving out homework assignments except to those who needed the extra help.

“The Devildom and its surrounding areas came into existence at the same time as the Celestial Realm. Can anyone tell me what our realm began as?” Brelly asked as she slowly paced the front of the room.

“Melkor, what do you think?”

“An old forest,” someone answered dully from several seats behind her.

“Very good! The Devildom sprouted into existence as a giant forest, who’s shadows gave birth to many of the creatures that exist today. The Celestial Realm began as an ocean of water and light.”

“Kita, can you tell us how the human realm was formed? Do you know?”

_ ‘Damnit _ .’ Perhaps Kita would have considered this a good day if only she’d gotten through classes without extra attention being placed on her.

She knew the answer, at least; she was aware of the answer geologists used to explain the planet that she, until this week, lived on.

But some of these people probably existed far before the Earth was even a blip on the universe’s radar. What if her world’s scientists were wrong? She’d look like a total fool.   
Kita tried to swallow past the lump in her throat.

“Uh... s-solar nebula?” she answered meekly.

“Correct. Earth began in an explosion of fire and stardust. And one day, an angel called Naraphiel stole water from the Celestial realm. She brought it to planet Earth, flooding the fiery lands with oceans and allowing the tiny microorganisms already present to evolve. Eventually, a demon from our realm named Azira became so terribly jealous of the angel’s success that he took many seeds from the Elder-Willow tree in the ancient forests to spread across the Earth’s watery surface- only to become angry when the seeds drowned,” Brelly explained, drawing quick little images with chalk that clacked against the blackboard with every scene.    
“Azira attacked the Naraphiel in his rage, and a great battle was fought. This fight tore up the crust of the Earth at the bottom of the oceans, bringing dirt and stone to the surface where the seeds finally took root. But I’m sure you knew that- everyone does!”

“Yeah. Of course,” Kita mumbled.  _ No _ , of course she didn’t know that- in fact she doubted most people back home would know anything about an angel thief and a petty, jealous demon having something to do with Earth’s evolution. They probably had something to do with most of the catastrophic disasters too- giant tsunamis or asteroids or volcanic explosions large enough to wipe out the entire planet then.

“Bet the dinosaurs were  _ way  _ better than humans,” Kita muttered under her breath, ignoring Beelzebub’s glance.

“I should’ve been born a T. Rex,” she nodded to herself.

“Who needs the human realm?” someone snorted from the middle of the room, “they’re annoying, anyway.”

Brelly smiled with a sweetness that could’ve only meant annoyance before drawing three spheres on the board.    
“Do you know what balance is, Faeriel? It is the harmony of separate forces working together to achieve one goal- in this case, survival. The three realms must coexist with each other. They bring a balance to one another. If one existed without its counterparts,” Brelly allowed the chalk to teeter back and forth, “it would disrupt the stability.”   
_ ‘A streak for drama, then?’ _ Kita laughed to herself.   
“If that should happen, all realms would fall into disarray and ultimately destroy themselves. Just as the Celestial Realm needs the Devildom, they need the human realm. If we destroyed the human species, the Celestial Realm and the Devildom would inevitably fall with it. It may seem small or insignificant, but you can think of it as the supporting foundation for both the Celestial and demon realms.  _ That  _ is why the human world is necessary, and anyone who believes otherwise is a threat to your very existence.”

Kita blinked, dumbfounded with the demon’s answer. She’d expected a generic “because Lord Diavolo said so”, not a verbal essay on why she and her entire species were apparently as important as everyone else. She was almost touched, though she was sure that wasn’t Brelly’s intention.

The grating bell rang, signalling the end of classes, and Kita nearly laughed at the nostalgic sounds of ruffling and zipping bags as everyone rushed to leave. She packed her small amount of belongings much slower, not in any hurry to leave or stay.

“Make sure you finish reading chapter 1.2-2.4 by tomorrow,” Brelly called, “that’s all!”

Beelzebub was beside her as soon as she finished shoving her Devildom history textbook into her bag. She swung it over her shoulder.

“Are you ready to go?”

Kita nodded, already walking. She wanted to sigh.   
The House of Lamentation was such a short walk from the school grounds. Did she really need a babysitter for that?

“You okay?” Beelzebub asked, “you seem a little sad.”

“I’m fine, just forgot how much I hated school,” she griped. It wasn’t a complete lie.   
She also hated how easily the gluttony demon kept pace with her.

“Is it because they never give enough food at lunch?”

“No. Too many people,” she said, “and the homework sucks the fun out of learning.”

“Oh,” the demon said, “but you like learning?”

“Well… yeah? Why wouldn’t I? Not very good at it though. It’s not too late to choose someone better suited for this kind of thing, you know?”

Beelzebub shook his head.   
“You were chosen, so you’re the exchange student for the year. Is there anything else bugging you?” another question. If she answered it, would he stop asking or continue to pester her about things he almost definitely didn’t care about?

“I…”

Her mind wandered briefly to the crocodile-like demon she’d met earlier, who’d cornered her into making promises she didn’t want to keep, and to her wardrobe problem. The demon reached into his bag to pull out a bag of red chips.

“You can tell me,” Beelzebub nodded encouragingly, “it’s our duty to make sure you’re comfortable here.”

“No,” Kita wilted, “everything’s fine.”

_ ‘Please stop asking questions,’  _ she silently begged him,  _ ‘quit pretending you care about me.’ _ _   
_ She wasn’t quite sure why the fact that the demon only asked to complete his job hurt like it did. Maybe it was because, even if she avoided people in her own world, she didn’t even have the choice to look to someone here.

“Are you sure? Nobodies bothering you?”

“I said I’m fine!” Kita snapped. She immediately winced at herself. The demon was just doing his job- he didn’t deserve that. At least, he didn’t deserve it as far as she was aware.

_ ‘C’mon Kita, you’re better than that, _ ’ she scolded herself, _ ‘Oh wait- no you aren’t, apparently.’ _

“Thanks, though. Let’s just get back to the house so I can get out of your way. You have better things to do than babysit me.”

Beelzebub frowned, lost in thought as they walked. For a moment, the only sounds Kita heard was the laughter and playful growling of various demons across the courtyard, and the almost-obnoxious crunching of the red chips being shoveled into the Avatar of Gluttony’s mouth.

“Do you not like me?” he finally asked, after he’d swallowed “is it because I took your food?”

“No,” Kita replied. She halted as she tried to correct herself.

“I mean, yes! Or no? Or- look, I don’t have a problem with you personally, okay? And I don’t care that you took my food.”

“Are you scared of me?”

“Are you going to tell me I shouldn’t be?” she countered.

“I don’t want you to be afraid,” Beelzebub frowned again, “the point of the exchange is to make sure you feel safe.”

“Don’t take it too personally,” Kita waved her hand dismissively, “I’m a coward. Everything scares me- I even jump at my own shadow.”

“Oh. Levi’s like that when he doesn’t sleep. He trips a lot too, but he blames the Little D’s,” the demon said.

“That sucks,” Kita trailed off.   
“So, is Brelbao always that, uh...?”

Beelzebub hummed, swallowing another mouthful of chips.

“Brelly’s a full demon, so she’s never been to the Celestial Realm, but she always really liked humans. She’s spoken against eating humans for as long as I can remember. It’s part of why she’s an instructor for R.A.D. You’d be safe around her, even if she’d probably ask you a lot of questions.”

Kita held back a shudder at the mention of being eaten. It occurred to her once again that under different, just as insane circumstances, the demon that currently lumbered beside her so dutifully would’ve had no problem tearing her apart to devour her body and soul in an instant- if he would even be so gracious as to allow her to die before the biting began.

She made a small noise to acknowledge what he’d said, and they fell into an awkward silence for the rest of the walk.

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

Mammon leaped over the rails of a staircase, landing on the bottom floor with ease and ignored the startled scattering of the students that still roamed the halls.

If the human had bothered to do as she was told and waited for him instead of running off, he would’ve told her they had already prepared her lunch for her. Instead, he’d spent half his lunch scouring the masses of demons and such for one of two humans in the building, only to spot her as she left the cafeteria for Potions.

The instructor for the class, Khonzu, was a dual-element demon who specialized in feelings of romantic and sexual interest. He and Asmodeus had a long-standing rivalry of several centuries, though Mammon noted that the two couldn’t be any more different in their approaches. Khonzu preferred skulking in the shadows and feigning innocence of his behavior instead of more direct actions, even in the classroom (and thus, many people assumed Ilryr was the lead instructor). This rivalry, of course, had not prevented the Avatar of Lust and Khonzu from ‘dancing the tango’ from time to time.

Mammon quickly turned the corner as he shook his head of the thought.

Khonzu knew what the fumes he emitted did to others, especially humans, and Mammon himself had even been on the receiving end of the demon’s advances once as the Lust demon attempted to distract him from whatever Mammon had been about to do before. Since then, Mammon avoided him unless absolutely necessary.

“Hey, Khonzu!” Mammon called as he spotted him locking the classroom door.

The red-haired demon turned, robes floating after him. The smoke that billowed from inside his sleeves dissipated a bit.

“From Agaros,” he tossed the little red bag to him.

The graceful demon bowed slightly with an appreciative smile.

“Please give him my thanks,” he said warmly, “I look forward to playing with them. Of course, you’re welcome to the results as well if you’d wish.”

“Sure,” Mammon smiled, trying to hide the involuntary curl of his lip. The damn guy reminded him of a weasel. Or a darkspawn eel. Both were slippery, slinky, untrustworthy creatures.

“What are you making?”

“Nothing in particular- I’m experimenting.”

The second-born hummed lightly. It could make some Grimm, depending on whatever the end-results were. If nothing good comes of the experiments, then there was nothing lost for him.

“By the way,” Mammon paused, “don’t try anything with the human, got it?”

“I wouldn’t dare hurt her, she’s my student,” Khonzu gasped as if shocked by the accusation, before adding, “and quite cute for a human, if I may say so.”

“I don’t care if you think a lame human is ‘cute’, and I don’t give a damn about your stupid rivalry with Asmo either. Leave Kita out of it.”

“Yes, my lord,” Khonzu replied smoothly. He opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it, shaking his head as he turned around.

“What? What is it?”

“Well,” he had the audacity to smile, “one might think you already have some sort of attachment to the human girl.”

“Why would I ever be ‘ _ attached’ _ to some puny human? She’s my charge, that’s it- and ya better remember it!”

“Of course,” Khonzu nodded obediently. Sometimes it was better not to argue, even if he could sense the budding fondness within the second-born. Really, it was foolish to believe you could hide things like that from the likes of him.

“Good, glad that’s cleared up,” Mammon said before leaving with an unenthusiastic ‘later’.

‘ _ Stupid, stupid human _ !’

He stalked through the halls and out through the courtyard with a frown on his face. 

His D.D.D chimed twice, but he didn’t stop as he pulled it from his pocket. A chill ran up his spine at the name that popped up on the screen.   
  


**Lucifer:** _ I trust Kita is with you? _

Wait, was he supposed to take her back to the house after school? He figured it would be whoever shared her last class, since they all were in at least one of hers.

**Mammon** :  _ The human is with Beel. He walked her home after class. _

**Lucifer** : Ah. I have a meeting with Lord Diavolo in roughly ten minutes, so when you next see her, kindly let her know that I’d like to speak with her when I return.

Oh good, he was in the clear so far. He didn’t want to think about the kind of punishment Lucifer might dole out if he’d lost Kita on the first day.   
  


**Mammon** :  _ Why can’t you tell her? _

**Lucifer** :  _ She isn’t picking up her phone. _

**Mammon** : _‘Course not._ _I’ll let her know._

Mammon sighed.

Honestly, why did the human have to make everything difficult?

‘ _ I guess she isn’t too bad, though,’ _ he thought as he swung the House of Lamentation’s massive door open,  _ ‘at least she isn’t mean.’ _

He hadn’t missed the look of discomfort on the girls face as Levi threw insults at him repeatedly. She clearly didn’t like it. Nor did he miss how she’d winced as Lucifer punched him in the council room, or her discontent squint as he’d swung back and forth in his rope. He also hadn’t missed how she’d dealt with Beel that morning. She could’ve yelled at him- any of his brothers would have- but Kita had twisted her chair and moved her plate out of his reach. She’d even given the Avatar of Gluttony her leftovers!

No.

The human wasn’t mean.

She was a little grouchy, (and definitely naive) but he couldn’t blame her irritation given the situation.    
Mammon had his foot on the marble steps to bedroom halls when he spotted her turning the corner into the front room from the corner of his eyes. 

“Hey!”

Kita flinched at his voice. He didn’t miss that either, and he wondered if she was just startled or it meant something deeper. Humans jumped at everything.

“Lucifer wants to see ya later, y’know?” he said.

“He does?”

This was news to her, and she couldn’t help but wonder what else she did wrong today. Did Beelzebub talk to him about their conversation? She couldn’t recall saying anything noteworthy, so perhaps not. 

“Yeah, you’d know if you checked your phone,” Mammon remarked, “you should be honored The Great Mammon was so kind to let ya know!”

“It’s out of power,” Kita said with a grumble. The screen suddenly lit up with a notification from Karasu. She huffed at the phone. Of course she’d get a notification now of all times. It wasn’t even anything important, just suggestions on who to follow on ‘Devilgram’.

“No, it ain’t!” the demon pointed an accusing finger at her, “you just aren’t picking up!”

“Why would I answer a call from him?” Honestly, it seemed like a bad thing if Lucifer contacted you.

“Because if ya don’t, he calls  _ me _ !”

“He’s your brother,” Kita replied dryly, “which means he’s your problem. When does he want to see me, anyway?”

“Lucifer’s at a meeting right now, so ya probably got an hour or two, but he’ll come find you as soon as he gets back,” Mammon said.

“So, what am I supposed to do until then?”

“Go explore the house? But stay out of the kitchen- Satan’s cooking tonight and he gets real cranky if he’s disturbed.”

Of course.

It was nice to know that her designated guardian had as little interest in her as she did in him. At least he wouldn’t pretend to want to hang around her.

_ ‘A meal cooked by  _ the  _ Satan, huh?’  _ Kita thought. She hoped the food wasn’t spicy. Or poisoned. Or any number of objectively unsavory things. 

She remembered there were a few books on the dresser in her room. Perhaps one of them would be interesting enough to pass the time.

Though, she wasn’t sure how entertaining ‘On Cave-Born Molds and Fungi’ could possibly be. That left the homework she was given, but she could do that later. Or not at all. It’s not like her grades here would ever matter back home, right? She doubted knowing demonic physiology and habits would ever help her get a job in the human realm.

Wandering the maze of halls that made up the House of Lamentation seemed the most fun at the moment. Besides, it’d be a good idea to figure out the layout, so she wasn’t lost every time she left her room.

She left the second-born on the stairs without another word, much to his annoyance (a ‘thank you’ would’ve been nice), to investigate the massive halls until she came to one of interest.

The corridor was filled with more paintings than she could count of various creatures. Some images depicted forms that looked somewhat familiar to her (something that looked almost doglike, or another that appeared to be draconic). Others looked fairly human- even friendly, and others showed shapeless, wispy things that seemed both ethereal and corporeal at the same time.

There must’ve been hundreds of them, in no particular order as far as she could tell.

Some paintings had different frames, and Kita wondered if the beings in those images were more important than the others. A three-headed black dog with wolfish features and fiery eyes (literally, the creature's eyes and mouth dripped a liquid that looked suspiciously like molten rock) was surrounded by an ebony frame. Several red stones decorated an engraved name- Cerberus.   
There was no way that was  _ the  _ Cerberus, was there?    
A closer look and she noticed that the fur in the animal’s ears also seemed to be aflame.   
Who would own a beast like that? It looked rabid.

After several minutes of appreciating the various illustrations, she came across one that caught her attention.

The man in the painting had dual-toned hair- a blue so dark and unsaturated it nearly looked black, and soft pale cream that peaked through his darker locks like moonlight. She wondered if it grew that way naturally.

If so, she was jealous.

They had drawn him against the starry sky with several different sized moons, and there was an almost haunting sadness to the way he sat clutching a cow-printed pillow to his chest. He looked exhausted in the worst way possible. Kita, aside from questioning the artist's decision to paint the man in such a state, found herself hoping the poor guy got a good nights (or weeks) rest. And maybe a hug. 

If the Avatar of Gluttony could be compared to a sun (his smile, at least, could), this man must’ve been the night.

She tilted her head as she inspected the painting further. His hair covered one eye, but the other was the same color and shade as Beelzebub’s, though it held a cunning intelligence that made the hairs on her neck stand up. And perhaps more red.

She scoured the paintings for another piece of him and found it near the top of the staircase.

In this one, the artist had painted Beelzebub and the man together in a room that had a ceiling of stars. The blue-haired demon seemed to be napping, and Beelzebub had an arm wrapped around his waist to support him with a fond look as he ate something in his other hand.

Another depicted the man with a sweet, close-eyed smile- the kind that made her feel like her heart was made of warm melty marshmallows and heat rise to her cheeks (though she didn’t know why). She almost had the urge to smile back, but shook her head at herself as she scoffed at whatever ridiculous feelings those were. She rubbed her heart with a frown until the soft, goopy feeling finally faded.

Kita realized that this must be the seventh demon living in the House of Lamentation, or someone of equal value. 

_ ‘Why has nobody mentioned him?’ _ she wondered. Regardless of who the man in the paintings were it was like the seventh brother didn’t exist, even with the empty chair at the dining table. Or it was like nobody was allowed to talk about him. Was he a black sheep?

Diavolo had told her she would live with Lucifer and his six younger brothers, so where was the youngest and why hadn’t she met him yet?

Though, if he were anything like the rest of his family, she’d be better off having one less demon to worry about.

She investigated several other hallways as she waited for Lucifer to return and found one that seemed to have no end (she quickly figured out that it was enchanted, probably to keep her away from whatever the doors on either side of the hall contained), and a thin spiral staircase leading up to who-knows-where. She quickly lost interest in the structure and began to return to the commons room.   
  
“ _ -elp! _ ”   
Kita twisted around, heart racing as she eyed the staircase carefully. What was that?   
She watched every shadow she could find, waiting for something to finally jump out and grab her.   
Several minutes passed before she allowed herself to relax, cursing her nerves.    
It was probably one of the brothers. Or the wind howling. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d mistaken wind for voices.   
She shook her head at her own skittishness and followed the carpeted floors to the commons area where she sat to watch the fireplace.

Kita didn’t have one back home. In fact, she’d never had a fireplace in her life. As a child, she’d often been jealous of the family’s on television who always seemed to have one built into their cheery homes. Of course, she was envious of the kind, supporting parents and siblings as well- but she decided fairly young that the only happy family’s were the ones on the screen who were paid to pretend, anyway.

Kita hummed to herself, somehow finding her thoughts repeatedly drawn to the blue-haired demon’s portrait. Maybe she  _ did  _ want to meet him. Nobody with a smile as gentle as his could be too terrible, could they?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a stern voice that called her name.

“Kita?” Lucifer spoke, “find something entertaining?”.

“It’s fire,” she answered, “who are the people in all those paintings?”

“In the portrait hall? Previous owners of the House of Lamentation. Some are close friends as well, or political figures. A few are also treasured pets.”

She nodded, mostly satisfied with the answer, though she was hoping he would’ve said something about the blue-haired demon. She could ask later.

“I’d like to speak with you, if you have time.” He motioned at her to follow and she begrudgingly hoisted herself up.

“I… yeah, okay,” she mumbled as she trudged after him. He was already talking to her while she sat nice and warm at the fireplace. She didn’t understand why he’d have her follow him just to talk.

“I assume that the clothing in your room doesn’t suit your tastes.” It wasn’t a question, and why would it be? She’d clearly shown that she had specific needs in clothing earlier.   
They stopped moving by the gargoyles hunched over in the entrance hall. 

“N-no, they don’t,” she stammered.

Damnit. She’d had the gall to throw a skirt at the demon earlier. Why was she a blubbering mess now?

“Asmodeus will take you to Majolish this evening so you may pick up clothing that you’ll be comfortable with. He’s an expert on Devildom fashion as well, if that’s something you’re interested in.”

Kita blinked, shocked. That… definitely wasn’t something she’d expected from such an arrogant, stick-in-the-mud demon.

“I don’t have money?” She faltered.

“Everything will be paid for by myself and Lord Diavolo.”

_ ‘What _ ?’

“There must be something I can do to repay you,” Kita insisted. Clothes were expensive- there was no way in the three realms she could let him pay for an entire set! Or the  _ prince _ ! It was enough that he was forced to pay her food and electric bills while she was holed up in the house (she assumed that since he was paying for clothes and rent hadn’t been mentioned, she’d be living here without financial costs. This would’ve been a dream come true in other situations).

“Do as you’re told, survive the year, and I’ll consider us even.”   
Kita couldn’t decide if his request was simple or complex. Or if it was even possible. At least if she died, she’d die with cool clothes?

As if the mention of his name moments ago had summoned him, Asmodeus appeared at the doorway dressed in (a clearly expensive) white jacket decorated with gold. He wore a pink undershirt and his maroon pants had white stitching down the sides. Even his black scarf looked like it cost more than she made in a week.

“Are we ready to go?” he smiled cheerfully, “oh, you’re just going to love Majolish! There’s no place like it.”

Asmodeus quickly took her wrist in his hand as he dragged her away with him.

She sent a complaintive look towards Lucifer, who ignored it and instead called after Asmodeus.   
_ ‘Uh, hello? Human being taken hostage here? _ ’ Oh, right, he probably enjoyed seeing her pulled to and fro like a rag doll.

“Remember what we discussed!”

“Yes, I know, nothing for me,” the bubbly demon replied with a dramatic sigh before muttering to her, “it’s almost like he doesn’t want me to look my best!”

“C’mon, hurry,” Asmodeus pressed as she tried to dig her heels into the soft ground outside to slow his steps, “there’s a new delivery today and if we don’t get there first, it’ll be gone by the time we arrive!”

Honestly, were they all going to drag her around like this at some point?

She wasn’t sure how anyone could be so excited about shopping- it was a hassle and a bane on her wallet (though she wasn’t the one paying this time). His voice melted into the noise of various people in the streets, no matter how hard she tried to pay attention. Her mind couldn’t keep up with his energy, and she felt more exhausted the longer she listened to the demon.

“- and we can pick up some skincare items and makeup for you as well,” he continued to prattle.   
“Well, you don’t talk much, do you? I’d bet you’re just left speechless by my beauty. That’s alright, just try to contain yourself, ‘kay?”

“Why?” Kita asked, ignoring his boasting. The demon was pretty, she could admit that much (not to him), but there was no way she was being left ‘speechless’ by his appearance. There was very little in existence that had an effect so powerful on her.   
That brought her to the second issue. Makeup? Gross.

“Why, what?”

“Why do I need makeup?”

Asmodeus suddenly stopped, and Kita caught herself just before ramming into him while he stared at her incredulously. She sighed, gripping the long crimson scarf of her uniform.

“What do you mean ‘why do you need it’? Everyone should aspire to be as beautiful as possible, even if they can never look as gorgeous as me!”

“Makeup doesn’t change what you look like underneath it,” Kita said, “why waste the time and money? If you’re not attractive, you’re not attractive, and at the end of the day no amount of paint is going to fix that.”

There’s no way someone like him would understand. She didn’t know why she was wasting her energy trying to explain it.

“You’re probably just as pretty under the makeup as you are with it,” Kita mumbled.

“So you  _ do  _ find me attractive,” the demon sang.

“Don’t read into it,” she replied. Physical attraction meant nothing if someone was also a narcissistic ass.

“Oh, what’s your routine? And what products do you use?”

Routine?

“I take a shower? Old Spice shampoo, usually, if I can afford it?” she answered tentatively, subconsciously rubbing the red cloth in her hand, “unless you mean makeup. If you haven’t already gotten the hint, I don’t use that crap.” 

“Oh dear. No wonder your skin looks so dry,” Asmodeus lamented, “but not to worry, I can fix that up real fast. You just say the word. Of course, my services aren’t free.”

“No, thanks. You sound like Mammon.”

“Eugh. Please don’t say awful things like that. But, are you sure?” he seemed genuinely confused, as if he couldn’t fathom why anyone would deny his service, “I really could help!”

“Could you quit insulting me?!” Kita snapped, “I know I’m not pretty, but you don’t need to keep rubbing it in! I get it, okay? I look like shit.”

“I don’t recall every saying that,” Asmodeus said with a light frown as she refused to meet his gaze. Instead, she looked dejectedly into the various windows they passed, pretending to be interested in whatever might be inside. Somehow it hurt more than she expected to hear even the Avatar of Lust thought she was unattractive.

“I’m just trying to help you be your best,” he sighed after minutes of her silence.

“Well, stop! Okay?”

“I’m sorry, doll. I didn’t mean to upset you,” the demon apologized, “I didn’t realize…”

_ ‘Yeah, right. He’s only apologizing because he has to. Lucifer would have his ass if I came back upset.’ _

Kita shook her head, gripping her upper arm tightly as the demon continued.

“C-can we just hurry up so we can get back?” she mumbled before Asmodeus could say anything else.

“Of course,” he agreed, easily perking up again, “I’m sure you’ll feel better after shopping, I know I always do!” __

As it turns out, Majolish was a disgustingly pink building with a roof resembling a curly witch’s hat.

The structure was much bigger on the inside than it appeared, housing more clothes than Kita had ever seen in her life. She was fairly certain the largest stores in the human world couldn’t even compare to the sheer amount of items that stood in front of her.

She was suddenly very glad for the company Asmodeus provided. She wouldn’t have any idea where to start otherwise.

They were met inside by a demon a foot or so taller than Asmodeus (and several taller than Kita).

“Asmo, darlin’!” she beamed cheerfully. They took turns kissing each other on the cheek, and Kita cringed internally at the display of affection. Why did everyone have to be so touchy-feely all the time?

“Fuma, this is Kita.”

“You’ve brought the other human?” Fuma squealed as she reached out to cup Kita’s chin and tilt her head left and right as if she were looking at a piece of fine jewelry, “oh, she’s just adorable, isn’t she?”

Kita pushed down the urge to bite, wrinkling her nose as she removed herself from the demon’s grip. Fuma seemed to find her expression amusing, much to her embarrassment. 

“I’d love to stay and chat, hon, but I’m afraid I have a strict curfew tonight,” Asmodeus folded his arms with a pout. 

“Oh, no worries!” Fuma assured him, “I’ve got to finish sorting the new shipments, myself. Let me know when your next party is.”   
Party? Something told her she didn’t want to know what sort of party the demon meant.

“Of course, dear,” Asmodeus replied smoothly.

“I’m so excited! A real living human in my shop, of all places? How lucky am I?!” she gushed as she moved between aisles of clothes.

Kita gave Asmodeus a look, and he snickered in return as she rolled her eyes. She didn’t bother trying to hide her annoyance. 

“Oh, Fu, you’ll frighten the poor dear,” he jested.

“Yes, yes, I’ll be on my way. You know how to call me if you need anything,” she winked at him before giving Kita a quick pat on her head.

Asmodeus turned his attention to her as Fuma left.

“Until around a year ago, most humans brought to the Devildom were intended to be meals or were sacrifices or pets,” he explained, “so Fu has had little opportunity to dress anyone from your world. I’m sure she’ll be very interested in what we decide on.”

“You aren’t choosing my clothes for me,” Kita argued, horrified. No, no no no. She hated even her own mother deciding what she should wear, she certainly wasn’t going to allow a demon, much less the Avatar of Lust, decide her clothing.

“Oh? Why not? I’m sure Lucifer told you I design my own clothes as well.

“We obviously have very different styles, for one.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help?” he clearly wasn’t taking no for an answer.

“I… you can help,” Kita sighed wearily, already exhausted with today, “but if I say no, the answer is no.”

“Perfect!” he smiled in a satisfied way as he once again dragged her around.

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

“What do you think of this?” Asmodeus lifted a pair of black slacks. At first glance, they looked relatively normal, but a closer glimpse revealed a black scaly pattern that traveled up the legs and shimmered with a silvery sheen when the light hit them.

Kita nodded, pleasantly surprised that the demon had (so far) kept his promise, and he promptly laid the item in the cart after having her try them on. She noted with mild amusement, and annoyance, that he’d been right- looking for new clothes did make her feel a little better, and he’d been decent company so far except for the constant flirting that she only half-heartedly scolded him for.

Another item, a shirt this time, was immediately picked up for her to scrutinize. It seemed Asmodeus had quickly caught on to at least some of her preferences. They had passed the dress section completely, though he looked like he wanted to look at them.

He offered another pair of slacks, a midnight blue thing with a gradient of stars beginning from the bottom legs and disappearing about halfway up what would be her thigh. It was cute, except for the odd ring in the center of the rear of the belt loop.

That... that would show the crack of her ass.

“What’s with the hole there?” Kita motioned towards the garment.

“That’s for those of us with tails,” Asmodeus answered, “if you like it, then Fu can tailor it for you.”

“No, I was just curious,” she declined politely. Tailoring clothes was expensive too, and she wasn’t about to add to an already ludicrous bill.

“Suit yourself,” Asmodeus shrugged. He’d finally stopped arguing when she decided she didn’t like something, and Kita thanked every deity she knew of. She also hoped they wouldn’t answer back, considering she now lived among creatures she’d written off as ‘impossible’ less than a week prior. She had less and less faith in her belief that this all was a dream as the day dragged on.

The demon held up a pair of shoes.

“Darling, these would be so cute on you!”

“They’re nice, I guess,” Kita murmured.

“So, it’s a no,” he translated, “this would be a bit easier if you knew exactly what you like.”

“I don’t like frilly things, or anything that shows a lot of skin. I  _ hate  _ dresses.”

“Yes, that’s what you told me already. But that doesn’t tell me what you  _ like _ . It’s too bad you won’t wear dresses,” Asmodeus said, “you’d look wonderful in this.”

He motioned towards a maroon dress with gold embroidery. The design itself was gorgeous and Kita wouldn’t have had a problem wearing it- except that it was a dress and would show a considerable amount of cleavage, to say nothing of the low-cut back.

‘ _ I’d look like a whore,’  _ she wrinkled her nose.

“Alright, alright, I get it,” the demon flapped his hand at her. She couldn’t help but giggle at his lively behavior, even if it was utterly exhausting.

Maybe she could find something with a similar pattern.

“Hey,” the demon pushed a variety of clothes into her arms before shoving her towards the dressing rooms, “go try these on!”

“What are they?” she looked at them curiously.

“Just humor me,” Asmodeus replied as he pushed her again.

“Asmo, I swear if these are some kind of perverted-”

“-they aren’t,” he insisted, “go-”

“-I will  _ throw  _ them at your  _ face _ !”

“Oh, not my face, dear! Surely we can work out your theoretical rage in much more  _ interesting  _ ways,” he gave her a flirty wink, to which she rolled her eyes, scowling at him.

“Not in your lifetime,” Kita snorted before heading to the dressing room.

“But, perhaps in yours?” he called after her. Kita swallowed an amused chuckle. That didn’t even make sense! If it wouldn’t happen in his lifetime, surely it couldn’t in her own.

She returned several minutes later wearing a white, loose-fitting cotton turtleneck. Her fingerless gloves were the same color as her top, with several diamond-like shapes exposing the top of her hand. Her black pants were made of some material she’d never seen, like a hybrid between cotton sweatpants and jeans. They were bandaged tightly around her shins, just under her knees. On her back was a black cloak with silver embroidery and fur collar, and a pair of bracers with the same design rested on her forearms. 

“This is great!” Kita exclaimed happily, twisting in the mirror to see the designs on the clothing.

“The fur is from a silverback howler. They’re sort of like giant wolves, except they look nothing like dogs, and their breath can freeze you solid. Ugly, horrid beasts.”

“How much is this?”

“40 thousand Grimm,” Asmodeus chirped.

“Is that expensive?”

“It’s on the higher end, but not the most pricy thing here.”

“Ah. Okay,” Kita muttered with a frown. She returned to the dressing room to remove the clothing before handing it back to Asmo.

“Eh? What are you doing? Don’t you want it?”

“I’m not the one paying for it,” Kita said.

“So why aren’t you getting it?” Asmodeus asked, confused.

“Because it’s not my money?” she replied, “and it’d be very rude to buy a bunch of expensive things when it’s someone else who’s paying for it. Besides, just because I  _ want  _ it doesn’t mean I  _ need  _ it. To be honest, I don’t need anything in that cart- I don’t even really get why we’re here. It would’ve been fine to go to some hand-me-down shop to get a bunch of basic t-shirts and some pants.”

“Oh, no darling,” Asmodeus chastised, “you’re living with the seven lords of Hell and the Devildom for a year, remember? You can’t go around looking like you live in a moldy box.”

“Living with you wasn’t my choice, remember?”

“Well you do, and I wouldn’t be caught dead letting anyone living with someone as gorgeous as me go outside in rags! Besides, this trip is supposed to make sure you have clothes you’re comfortable in for the year.”

Kita squinted at him as he rustled through another line of shirts and scarves.

“Ah, look at these! They’d look nice on you (obviously, not as great as on me, but it’ll do).”

‘ _ It’s okay, you can just say I’m too ugly for the clothes, _ ’ Kita sighed at herself. That wasn’t what he’d meant, and she knew it.

“Oh! I almost forgot! Those should be your size. Why don’t you try them on?” Asmo handed her a pair of boots that looked like they came from the same set the bracers and cloak had.

Kita peeled off her old, hole-filled sneakers (she ignored the demon’s critical look at the state of them- so what if she’d had them for 8 years and they were falling apart at the seams? They still worked), and slipped herself into the boots. She wiggled her toes to make sure she had enough room.

“Look at that, they fit you perfectly!” Asmodeus smiled, “I told you they would. If you like them, put them in the cart.”

“I can really have these?” Kita asked softly, looking at him with wide eyes. Despite his insistence that she get whatever she wanted, she fully expected him to turn around and admit that all this was just a joke. That would be a  _ very  _ demon thing to do. 

“You can have  _ whatever  _ you want,” Asmodeus laughed, “that’s why we’re here. I’m fairly certain I’ve already told you that. You could even get that necklace over there if you wanted it.”

Kita wrinkled her nose at the large, gaudy ruby and silver thing. Some jewels were as large as her thumbnail, and it looked like it weighed a lot. It was a statement piece for sure, though she wasn’t sure what sort of thing the necklace was trying to say.

_ ‘I’m rich and better than you,’  _ she guessed. 

“I think we have enough,” Kita said as he put the items in the cart.

“You never have enough clothes!”

“We have 12 bags. I’m staying for the year, not 20,” she said with an amused smile. Honestly, this was more new clothes than she’d had in the last 12 years. She couldn’t imagine owning even more. She was still wearing the same pants she had 5 years ago!

Besides it bothered her that despite the mountain of clothes he had helped pick for her, Asmodeus had yet to claim anything for himself. A guilty pit rested in her stomach. It wasn’t right for him to get nothing for his time.   
  
“What did you want? We’re not here just for me, right?”

“I’ve been explicitly forbidden from buying anything for myself today,” the demon pouted with a dramatically dejected sigh.

“Well, tell me what you want and we can say it was for me,” Kita pretended to be interested in a random shirt hanging on the racks, unsure why she was suddenly so nervous again.

“Eh?”

“And then I can, uh…  _ gift  _ it to you. You know, for taking the time to do this for me. I know you had other things you’d rather be doing today,” she guessed.

“That’s a wonderful idea! Look at you,” Asmo gushed, “cute  _ and  _ kind. That’s a rare combo.”

“Offer retracted,” she monotone just as he touched her shoulder. He pulled his hand away immediately.

“Ack, no! I’m sorry, darling!”

“I don’t believe you,” Kita raised an eyebrow as the demon continued to apologize, “and quit with the ‘darling’ stuff, okay?”   
“Will do, pumpkin.”   
“That’s even worse,” she laughed.

“ _ Please _ , I really want that new jacket from Kelvi Nightingale. It’s supposed to go out of stock tonight! Don’t make me suffer not having it, it was absolutely made to be worn by someone as gorgeous as me,” he rambled. Oh God, she made a mistake teasing him about that. Apparently all demons were capable of rambling just as much as Leviathan had. It was a little endearing when it wasn’t a pain for her ears and brain.   
“I just can’t go out knowing I don’t-”

“Alright, okay! Go get it,” Kita said with a smile as she rubbed her exhausted eyes. Maybe she was already growing slightly fond of the demon. He didn’t seem as bad as she thought he’d be.

“Oh, you’re just the best!” he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed.

Kita winced at the contact as she gently pushed him away.

“Just go get what you want.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Asmo, I do, but writing him is just as exhausting as being around him would be. Sorry for the long wait!
> 
> Chapter last edited 1/31/21


End file.
